The Handbook
by SofieTC
Summary: The how-to-get-over-the-love-of-your-life handbook. So here is a fanfic about how Callie and Arizona tries to get over each other. It isn't that easy, so here the handbook to how it's done or not done.
1. Chapter 1

**The how-to-get-over-the-love-of-your-life handbook**

_So here is a fanfic about how Callie and Arizona tries to get over each other. It isn't that easy, so here the handbook to how it's done or not done._

_The first chapter of the handbook is inspired by the song Airplanes by B.O.B ft. Hayley Williams._

ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO SHONDA!

**Chapter 1 – How to (not) help **

_Can we pretend that airplanes _

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now _

_Wish right now_

Arizona had just finished three back-to-back surgeries, two of them had been successful but she had lost one kid. She had lost kids before, not often, but as a surgeon this was part of their lives. And Arizona knew that, but she always got so attached to the kids in the PED's wing. She worked with them everyday, I mean, how could she not get attached. So… She used to cry every time she lost a kid that she knew a bit better than others. Like she did when Wallace had died, but this time was different. Back then she Callie to help her through it. But now… Now she was alone and the tiny coffins would definitely appear in her nightmares tonight.

Arizona pushed the door to the on-call room open and slid in quietly, hoping that no one had seen her enter the room from the hallway. But this really wasn't her day…

Callie had just had a consult with a 10-year-old boy, who had broken his wrist. When she walked out into the hallway of the PED's wing she saw Arizona. She tried not to look. They were broken up and it she didn't want Arizona thinking that she was stalking her or anything. But she couldn't keep her eyes off the beautiful blonde figure that quickly walked through the hallway. Arizona turned her head, as to see if anyone had followed her, and in that second Callie saw the pain that was written all across her ex-girlfriends face.

Okay, so… She wouldn't make Arizona think that she was stalking her. But she was in pain, so…

_Damn it. _

Callie thought to herself as she moved towards the on-call room.

Inside the on-call room Arizona was crying. A lot. Her face was completely covered with tears and still unshed tears were in the corners of her eyes.

The door handle started turning.

Arizona jumped slightly from her place on the bed, and tried to remove the tears from her eyes and her face with the back of her hand.

When she finally looked up to see who had entered the room, she opened her mouth slightly but no words came out.

"Arizona…" Callie said with concern in her voice.

"I…" Arizona started and then she unwillingly broke down again. She didn't want to cry in front of Callie, but she couldn't help it right now.

Callie quickly moved towards the bed, but she froze a few feet from it. She didn't know whether or not Arizona wanted her to be there, to comfort her.

When Callie stopped Arizona turned her head and looked up at her ex-lover with tears in her eyes.

_That's it… I don't care… She needs me. And I don't care if it's wrong… She needs me. _

With those thoughts Callie slowly moved the last few steps towards the bed and sat down. She slowly put her arm around Arizona, not sure if it was okay with her ex-lover.

As soon as Arizona felt Callie's arm around her she leaned into the embrace and buried her head in the crook of Callie's neck. Her sobbing was now stronger and it didn't stop for a long time. But Callie didn't care, she just sat there comforting Arizona and whispering soothing words to her.

When the sobbing finally stopped Arizona sniffled a couple of times. But she didn't move her head from its place on Callie's neck.

_I can't believe she came… How did she even know I was here? _

Arizona was brought out of her thoughts by Callie's voice.

"Arizona…" Callie started. "What happened?"

"I…" Arizona started, but stopped as she remembered their current relationship situation. They weren't together anymore. Callie probably didn't care.

As if Callie had heard Arizona's thought she said.

"It's okay, you can tell me… I'm here for you."

"I… I lost a kid today… I know we are supposed to not get attached, but I get attached… Ya'know." Arizona said looking up at Callie.

"Yeah… I know." Callie whispered.

Then there was silence for minutes. But Arizona didn't care, she felt safe in Callie's arms. And that was all she needed right now.

Callie just sat there holding Arizona, while thoughts ran through her head. Thoughts about their break up… about Arizona… about how they sat here right now… and about how she should probably get up and leave before she did something she would regret later.

Callie slowly moved her arm and broke the embrace.

When Arizona felt Callie move she turned her head and looked at Callie with confusion and sadness in her eyes.

_Why is she leaving? Oh… I had almost forgotten… we… are… broken up. _

Even though Arizona knew it was wrong and that it would only hurt the both of them she said.

"Don't…"

Callie stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Please don't leave… I… I need you."

Callie tried to catch the blonde's eyes, but Arizona's gaze where fixed at the floor, as is she was ashamed of needing Callie.

_I can't do this… I know she needs me, I do… I just… Can't._

"I can't… Arizona, I…" Tears where now forming in the corners of Callie's eyes.

Arizona lifted her head with tears streaming down her face. The look on her face was like a knife in Callie's already broken heart.

"I… Uh… Gotta go." Callie quickly opened the door and walked out.

Arizona sat in the now empty on-call room. Her sobbing increased as the door closed behind Callie. But this time the tears weren't because of the kid she had lost. It was because her heart had broken a little more.

The first thing Callie had done when she had left Arizona alone in the on-call room was paging Mark.

She had quickly made her way to the front of the hospital in the need of fresh air.

Mark came as he could, fearing that something was seriously wrong. When he saw Callie standing against the wall he quickly made his way towards her. And when he saw the hurt across her face his fears where proving to be right. This was serious.

Callie looked up from the ground and stared at her best friend with sad eyes before she broke down and fell to the ground with her knees curled up against her.

Mark sat down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"What happened?"

"She… I…" Callie tried, but lost the battle against her own sobbing.

"Easy. Try again." Mark said in a comforting voice.

Sometimes Mark could be a bit of a Man-whore-jackass, but he was also her best friend. And when it came to Callie being hurt or sad, he knew that there was no time for teasing or joking. He knew that he needed to be there for her.

"She cried… And I comforted her, for a while. But then I realized that I shouldn't be there. And I got up and left…" Callie started. "Mark, I left her… Alone… When she was crying and sad and… and… broken."

"Shh… It's okay… She will understand." Mark tried, but he was cut off by Callie.

"No. Mark… No… She won't understand." Mark looked at Callie with a confused look. _Of course she would understand, why wouldn't she_? He thought, but kept quiet, when he saw that Callie was about to speak again.

"Before I left… I mean literally only minutes before I left I told her that I was there for here… And when she told me she needed me… I left." Callie continued.

"Oh…" Was all Mark could say. He knew that it wasn't the most comforting response, but what could he really say to that? It's not like this was a chapter in the "how-to-be-a-best-friend" handbook.

"Exactly." Callie replied sadly.

And they just sat there, staring up into the star filled night sky.

"I could really use a wish right now. Huh?" Callie halfheartedly laughed as she curled up against Mark.

**Okay. So Callie pretty much messed up in the first chapter of the handbook. **

**Spoiler:**

**Stay tuned to see what happens when Arizona tries to figure out how to do the next chapter. **

Please review/comment


	2. Chapter 2

**The how-to-get-over-the-love-of-your-life handbook**

_This chapter evolves around how Arizona deals with Callie's quick exit in last chapter._

**Chapter 2: How to compose yourself**

_She left… She actually left me alone, crying…_

_Was she confused? Scared? Mad?_

Arizona is standing outside the hospital looking at the entrance, where people were walking in and out like on any other day.

It's a day after the incident in the on-call room. Arizona had been crying all night. She hadn't slept because of the tiny coffins. She had been too scared to even try to sleep, she knew they would appear in her nightmare, the tiny coffins. She used to have Callie holding her and calming her down when the nightmares came, but without Callie she was too scared to fall asleep.

_What if she is in there? What am I supposed to do then? Talk to her? Ignore her?_

Arizona frowned as she thought about Callie and what had happened the day before.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. But it wasn't Callie, she could tell. The hand didn't feel like Callie's. She would know if it was her.

Arizona looked back over her shoulder and saw Lexie standing behind her. Lexie moved to stand beside Arizona and looked at the hospital, just as Arizona had done a few seconds ago.

"You okay?" Lexie asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm super." Arizona replied in a perky voice, trying to cover up the shiver in her voice.

But Lexie noticed the uncertainty in Arizona's voice, but she didn't turn her gaze away from the hospital.

"Ya'know… I stand out here to sometimes… A lot lately… After everything with me and Mark, ya'know. I've been standing here a lot." Lexie said.

Before Arizona had a chance to respond Lexie had started rambling.

"Well, when I'm not eating that is… I eat a lot too… Like all the time. I have a Snickers in my purse right now." She continued waving her purse in front of her. "I can't help it, it's just what I do when I'm lost, broken and ya'know alone."

"I'm worried I might get fat, and then Mark won't ever come back… He don't do fat girls… I already gained some pounds…" Lexie now looked sad, but she had not once moved her eyes from the hospitals entrance.

"Lexie…" Arizona tried.

"No, it's fine… He has already moved on by the way… Teddy, yeah, not just some nurse, no… Teddy…" Lexie inhaled sharply.

"Lexie! Stop. Okay… Take a deep breath." Arizona tried to comfort Lexie.

Lexie did as Arizona told her. This really wasn't how she had planned on comforting Arizona. But she had thought comparing hers situation with Arizona might show compassion. She hadn't thought her rambling would take over like this.

Arizona and Lexie were now looking at each other for the first time during their conversation.

"Wanna go to Joe's after work?" Lexie asked, hoping that Arizona would keep her company. And that maybe they could feel bad together.

"Sure, I'd love that." Arizona smiled slightly. Maybe it would be a good idea to get out of the apartment and spent some time with a friend. And they were going through similar situations, though Lexie had handled it way different than Arizona had.

"I'll meet you right here at around eight then?" Lexie asked, looking back at the hospital.

"Sure." Arizona said and started to move towards the hospital entrance with Lexie just behind her.

This conversation with Lexie had actually helped a bit. Well, she hadn't really come any closer to figuring anything out and she was still very confused and sad. But she had thought about something else than Calliope and tiny coffins for the first time in about 15 hours. It was kinda nice.

Later that day Arizona was walking into Joe's with Lexie next to her. Lexie steered them straight to the bar and ordered six shots of tequila, three for each of them.

"Here." She said to Arizona as she pushed three of the shots in Arizonas direction.

"Oh…" Arizona looked at the shots. She had never really been good at tequila shots, mostly because she thought they tasted bad, but she also got really drunk when she drank them. "Thanks." She said and gave Lexie a smile.

Lexie had already downed two of the three shots and Arizona followed suit, but took all three shots in a row. Now that she had started she might as well finish.

When Lexie saw that Arizona was already done, she also downed the last one and ordered six more from Joe.

As Joe placed the next six tequila shots on the bar Arizona was busy looking around the room. Some of the interns were playing dart and laughing in the corner. Some were dancing. Christina and Meredith had somehow convinced Derek to play a drinking game and he was already pretty drunk. Well, not as drunk as Christina, but no one could keep up with her drinking. Arizona's gaze moved across tables, stopping at one table and inhaling sharply. Then she looked back at Lexie, as if to see if she had seen who sat at the table. Lexie's eyes where focused on the exact same table as Arizona's eyes has just been.

"Lexie. We can go if you want to." Arizona said and looked at Lexie.

Lexie shook her head lightly while trying to gather her thoughts.

"Yeah, lets go… over there." She pointed at the table they had been staring at just seconds ago.

"What?..." Arizona began, but she didn't get any answer from Lexie, who was already on her way out of her chair.

"Wait! Lexie!" Arizona said in a low harsh voice.

But Lexie just kept on going. Arizona had no choice but to follow her now. She couldn't let Lexie make a fool of herself without at least trying to avoid it. She turned to the bar and downed the three tequila shots that Joe had just poured and turned to follow Lexie.

Lexie quickly reached the table with Arizona on her heels. The two people looked up from their conversation when they noticed the two very drunken girls standing by their table. Lexie could barely stand and Arizona had to take another step to the side to not fall.

"You need something?" Callie asked, she was the woman sitting at the table and she had just a moment ago been having a conversation with Mark, who was the other person at the table.

"Well. Yeah. We do!" Lexie almost yelled in Callie's face while looking directly at Mark.

"We need you two to stop being mean and start acting like… I don't know… something…" Lexie trailed off as she lost track of her sentence. Her drunken state wouldn't allow her to finish the sentence. And she waved her hand in the air in front of her, as if that would help her remember a word that was appropriate.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt…" Arizona said, while trying to compose herself, so that she wouldn't start crying in front of Callie.

"No… We did…" Lexie started again. "I eat a lot now… And that's because of you, Mark… You!" Lexie said as tears began rolling down her cheeks.

Arizona looked at the scene feeling completely helpless. What was she supposed to do now? Lexie was a total mess. The only one that could make her stop was Mark. So… Arizona looked at Mark with pleading eyes. Trying to get him to take Lexie outside and calm her down.

Mark quickly understood the look that Arizona gave him and he got up from his chair. Just in time to catch Lexie, who had tripped over her own legs. He supported her weight as he brought her out of Joe's.

Arizona hadn't really thought this decision, to let Mark help Lexie, through. 'Cause now she was standing, very drunk, in front of Callie, who was looking at her with confusion written all over her face.

_Oh Crap!... Okay, easy now Arizona, compose yourself… Don't cry._

She thought to herself as she took deep breaths and looked at Callie.

"I… I'm sorry Callie… I couldn't stop her…" Arizona mustered to say.

Callie winced as she heard her nickname roll over Arizona's tongue. It was wrong, it sounded wrong. But she knew that Arizona was probably afraid to use her full name, now that they weren't together.

"It's okay…" Callie started, and then she suddenly blurted out. "Sit down."

Arizona took a seat without thinking. It was probably because of the many tequila shots that had gotten her madly drunk by now.

_Compose yourself Robbins. You can do this… You can sit beside her…_

"You want anything?" Callie asked as she noticed that she was the only one of them with a drink in her hand.

"You." Arizona blurted out without thinking. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized what she had just said.

_Crap. Crap. Oh Crap!_

_Great job at composing yourself Robbins!_

She yelled at herself in head.

Callie just looked at Arizona without knowing what to say. What could she say in a situation like this. She wanted Arizona too, but they had broken up. They wanted different things in life. She wanted children and Arizona didn't.

"I want you too, but…" Callie began. "We can't." She continued.

Before she could get another word out Arizona's lips were on hers. The kiss was hungry and passionate, but it was also a bit hesitant.

Arizona pulled away slowly and looked Callie in the eyes. When she saw confusion in Callies eyes she mentally slapped herself in the head.

_Damn it! _

Arizona quickly got up and turned around. Before she walked out of Joe's she took one last look over her shoulder to see her ex-lovers beautiful face covered with confusion.

The fresh air felt nice against her skin. She lighted a cigarette and started walking towards her apartment. The incident in the bar had totally cleared her head and all the alcohol had lost its effect on her. She now felt a deep pain I her heart as it broke once again.

Yep. Yep. She was definitely sober now.

**Well it seems like Arizona has a hard time composing herself around Callie. She acts out of impulse and that creates a not so fortunate situation. **

**Spoiler:**

**Next chapter will include some action from Christina Yang.**

Please review/comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**The how-to-get-over-the-love-of-your-life handbook**

_This chapter is about how Arizona and Callie deal with their friends meddling. _

**xxxx**

**Chapter 3: How to deal with the friends**

Callie was sitting on the couch with a box of Kleenex next to her. Well it really was just a box by now. Christina entered the apartment and went straight to the fridge after saying hallo to a non-responding Callie.

"I mean I'm all for the no-more McPerky or Roller Girl or what you call her, 'cause this place is way more comfortable when it's all dark and twisty." Christina says as she opens the fridge. "But seriously do you have to eat donuts all the time? Usually we only have beers in the fridge and your new donut obsession is taking up all the space for the beers." Christina continues with annoyance, as she takes a beer and walks to sit next to Callie on the couch.

"I call her Arizona." Is all Callie mumbled in response.

"You wanna talk about it?" Christina asked. Callie just looks at Christina with a confused look on her face.

"Don't look at me like that… I didn't exactly love having Roller Girl, I mean Arizona, here… And I don't do girl talk. But you're sad and you don't clean anymore, it's actually getting kinda disgusting in here. And, and you fill the fridge with donuts… So I'm gonna be your person, and talk… But only for the next hour or so." Christina said in a sort of cold voice, you know the way she usually talks. But there where some compassion behind the words.

Callie looks at Christina and now tears were forming in her eyes again.

"So? Shoot." Christina said. She was getting a little impatient and tired of all the looks but no words.

"I messed everything up…" Callie started.

"Well that's an understatement." Christina interrupted, but when she saw the look on Callie's face she quickly added. "Sorry… Totally listening now."

"I broke us… I broke me… And, I think I broke her." Callie began again. Looking at Christina she added.

"I made a mistake… I can live without a kid, but I can't live without Arizona… I can't."

"Soo… You are only going to start cleaning again and stop eating those ikky donuts, if you get her back?" Christina asked, but really it was a rhetorical question, 'cause she already knew the answer to that one.

"Well… I guess you could put it that way." Callie responded with a slight frown. "But that won't happen..."

"Oooh, yeah it will. 'Cause I'm not putting up with this anymore." Callie's "for-about-an-hour person" said while waving her hand in front of her. She spoke with a certainty in her voice, that Callie didn't wanna argue with.

Christina looked at her watch and then at Callie.

"Well Ortho-God, your hour is up. See ya later." Christina said as she moved towards her bedroom.

"Oh and Callie…" Callie looked up at Christina, who stood by the door to her bedroom. "I'm gonna make sure this mess with you stops… And when I have a plan, it always, and I mean always, works." She continued with a nod of her head.

**xxxx**

Arizona was at the hospital and had just checked on one of her younger patient, who had been at Seattle Grace-Mercy West for a couple of days. He was here for a surgery that Arizona was the best in the country at performing. With that said, there was only three people in the United States that could actually perform the surgery. So… You could say she was the best of the best at this procedure.

She walked to the nurse station to fill out the boy's chart. She was completely focused on her work when Christina arrived, so she didn't notice her at first.

"Dr. Robbins?" Christina asked.

When Arizona realized that Christina was standing beside her, she made a small jump in surprise.

"Eh… Hello to you too Dr. Yang." Arizona said with a huge perky smile, dimples and all.

Christina had made a plan, and it involved Callie and Arizona… Well, that was the obvious bits of the plan. But she also needed them to be at the same place at the same time and for that she needed a crew. A crew with all their friends, that could help her carry out her plan. Before Christina answered Arizona she realized something, a lack in her plan.

_Damn it! The crew! How the hell could I forget to gather a crew._

With that she turned to Arizona.

"Eh… Well, I forgot my question. I'll… Eh… Stop by later if I remember it." She said in attempt to stop their conversation from progressing.

"Oh… That's fine Yang, I'll see you around." Arizona said and with a suspicious look on her face she turned her attention back to the chart.

_It worked, ha! Well, of course it worked I'm Christina Yang!... Now I have to gather that crew._

Christina turned on her heel and walked towards the cafeteria.

**xxxx**

At one of the tables in the cafeteria sat Meredith, Owen, Teddy and Mark, no Lexie of course. After the run-in Lexie and Mark had at Joe's they hadn't been seen together, well, not that they were seen together much before. But now it seemed like Lexie was avoiding Mark, and for good reasons, she had totally embarrassed herself at Joe's.

Christina quickly made her way to their table and sat down with her lunch plate.

"Guys, I need your help… Like all for you."

The others at the table now looked at Christina. Christina Yang usually didn't need help, so this had to be important.

"The great Christina Yang needs our help." Mark teased with smirk on his face.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Man-whore." Christina shot back before she continued. "Okay, here's the thing… Callie is a mess, not that I care much, but the apartment is a mess too and it's getting a bit too dark and twisty… I think she might be turning into Meredith. Which is not good, 'cause there can be only one Meredith or everything will get way too dark and twisty around here."

Now Teddy and Owen looked really confused, but Meredith and Mark nodded with an understanding look on their faces.

"So… What's the game plan?" Meredith asked.

"Well… We need to get them to be at the same place at the same time. Without them knowing. 'Cause if they know, they will just spent all day trying to figure out what to say to each other, and that's not gonna help. 'Cause then they'll just end up where they are now… It has to be top secret." Christina explained and Mark nodded in response.

It was true, if Arizona and Callie knew about their "coincidental" meeting nothing would be resolved and the plan would be ruined.

"Okay." Mark said while thinking. "I'll take care of Blondie and Christina you'll take care of Callie… And Meredith you'll find a place where they can meet without being interrupted." Mark now looked over at Teddy and Owen and continued. "And you two… You'll stand by if we need any more assistance, and keep your mouths shut." Mark instructed.

They then continued eating lunch and chatting as if the plan had never existed. They didn't want to seem too suspicious, so all conversations about the plan had to be short.

**xxxx**

Two hours later Christina had talked to Callie and convinced her to meet up with her, Teddy and Meredith for some baseball after work. Meredith had figured that the baseball court had been the safest place to carry out the plan. The only part missing now was Arizona.

Mark was on his was down to the PED's wing when he accidentally bummed into a blonde figure on Heelys, who came speeding around the corner.

"Oh. Hey Blondie." He said with a huge smile.

"It's Arizona, Mark. And hey." Arizona answered with a smaller smile than Mark's, because his smile… It was huge.

"Why that huge smile?" She questioned.

"Well… I was thinking." Mark started. "Maybe… Since, ya'know, you and Lexie seem to get along so well… Maybe you could get her to come to the baseball court." Mark stopped, knowing that Arizona's "fixing"-side would kick-in soon.

"Why?" Arizona asked.

"I kinda wanna let her know that I'm not mad at her after what happened at Joe's… And I was thinking maybe you and Lexie would join me, Meredith, Owen and Christina to play some baseball… There will be beers involved." Mark said and grinned at the last part.

"Oh… You want me to fix the two of you?" Arizona asked, now the excitement was evident in her voice.

_Ha! I knew this would work! Way to go Sloan._

Mark thought while mentally high-fiving himself.

"Well yeah… Will you help me?" Mark asked with the best pleading look he could muster.

"Yeah, sure. Give me about an hour and it'll be fixed." Arizona said with a huge perky smile on her face. Her day had just gotten a little bit brighter.

**xxxx**

An hour later Arizona had talked to Lexie and convinced her that Mark might want her back, and that she should come to the baseball court with her later. She had also informed Lexie about the beers, just in case Lexie might want to drink to gain some courage.

"Done and done!" Arizona said as she walked into the attending lounge where Mark was drinking his coffee.

"Done? Already?... Wow you're fast." He said with a smile.

"I'm just THAT good Sloan." Arizona teased as she remembered how Mark used to mock others when they didn't believe his skills.

"Ha! Yeah I guess you are. Thanks Robbins, I appreciate it." Mark said as he started to walk towards the door. When he reached the door he turned around. "See ya later Blondie." He smirked as he walked out the door.

His smirk didn't fade when he continued his walk down the halls of the hospital. The plan had worked, he had put the last piece of the puzzle together. Now it was all up to the girls themselves to solve this mess. He took his phone and texted Christina.

_Our meddling is complete._

_Now it's up the Callie and Blondie to make our meddling a success._

_/ Agent Sloan_

**xxxx**

**So… Callie and Arizona both chose to lean on their friends for some happy time after work. Is this a good thing or a bad thing? **

**Normally you might say it's a good thing, but then again their friends aren't that normal. **

**Spoiler:**

**The baseball court, Calzona and solutions? **

**Stay tuned. **

_**Personal note: **__Soo.. I had a really hard time writing this chapter. Christina Yang is very hard to write. _

_Hope you liked it. _


	4. Chapter 4

**The how-to-get-over-the-love-of-your-life handbook**

_So.. Here is the result of the meddling-plan created by one Christina Yang and made into reality by the "super"-crew of surgeons (Mark and Meredith, and to some extend Owen and Teddy). _

_**Personal note:**_

_There is a surprise "gift" for ya'll hidden in this one. Well, it's really not that hidden, but it's great. : ) _

**xxxx**

**Chapter 4: How to deal with an ambush **

Lexie had gone to Arizona's place to get ready before heading to the baseball court, for what she thought was a meeting with Mark. Arizona had bought some beers just in case Lexie wanted to be a little drunk before facing Mark, who she had been insanely embarrassed in front of at Joe's a few nights ago.

"You want a beer?" Arizona asked as she moved towards the fridge. She had just finished getting ready. She just thought that she was going to the baseball court with some friends, so there was no need to make much effort of getting ready. Lexie on the other hand was so nervous that she had spent the last hour or so picking out an outfit. And therefore she was only now laying her makeup and finishing up.

"Well, I would say yes… But I really think I should keep a clear head for this conversation with Mark… Ya'know, after how I acted last time I drank before talking to him." Lexie slightly rambled.

"Oh… Okay." Arizona started, this was really not how she thought Lexie would react. She had never thought that Lexie would have so much courage inside of her, so that she would actually be able to face Mark,, in a situation like this, sober. But then again, Lexie had faced a very frightening chicken-pox covered Callie. "But still, last time… There wasn't much talking, just a lot of one-way yelling." Arizona teased with a smile.

"Very funny Arizona… Very funny." Lexie said as she narrowed her eyes, trying to look intermediating, but she couldn't hide a small smile forming across her lips. Arizona was kinda funny sometimes, even though the situation was a bit tense, she had a way of lightening the mood. Lexie liked that. It was nice.

"Okay, so… no beer for you. But I'll have one anyways, just to drink on the way over there." Arizona said and took a beer from the fridge.

"Ready to go?" Lexie asked. And a small frown appeared on Arizona's forehead and then she laughed. Lexie shot her a surprised look at the sudden outburst of laughter.

"Well, I've been ready for the last half hour. You're the one we're waiting for, if you hadn't noticed." Arizona said and looked at Lexie with an amused look on her face.

"Oh… Yeah I'm slow, I know." Lexie responded and laughed a little as she moved out the door.

Even though Lexie and Arizona had become friends under some strange and painfull circumstances, Arizona kinda liked being friends with Lexie. She needed a friend, and she needed one that wasn't always too serious, so Lexie fitted in perfectly. Even if Lexie sometimes were kind of nervous and rambled a lot.

**xxxx**

Callie didn't have time to go home before going to the baseball court to meet up with the others. She had had an unplanned surgery and had finished just in time to change clothes. No time to take a bath, so she really didn't look all that great.

_What the heck, it's just a few beers with the girls. _

Christina had invited Teddy and Meredith too, so it would just be a girls-night out. Callie kinda look forward to some time with the girls, but without Arizona, since that would just be awkward.

Callie got dressed quickly, sprayed on a huge amount of perfume, fixed her hair and makeup in the mirror and headed for the baseball court.

**xxxx**

Christina, Meredith, Teddy, Owen and Mark stood by the baseball court, waiting nervously for the three girls to arrive, since Lexie would be coming with Arizona. Mark was the most nervous one of the pack. He hadn't really thought the plan all the way through, when he decided to encourage Arizona's "fixing-side". He was going to have to face Lexie, and talk relationship. He really wasn't prepared for that. He was with Teddy now, and it was fun and new and different, since he had never begun dating women with the intention of it leading anywhere.

Callie was the first to arrive. She walked up to the others with a confused look on her face.

_What the hell?_

"Christina. You said it was girls-night out…" She started and looked at the guys. "Like in no guys, just girls… And… I'm pretty sure those two aren't girls." She looked back at Christina with a questioning look.

"Oh, well… Owen isn't a girl, he was in the army… and that's macho. "She looked at Owen and then her gaze moved towards Mark. "But Mark, well, he's kinda of a girl… If you take a way all the man-whoring."

Callie could do nothing but laugh at Christinas statement. I was true, Mark could be a girl sometimes, especially when it came to gossip.

"So… Are we gonna play some? Or are we just gonna stand here with the beers unopened?" Callie asked, her voice clearly showing that she needed a beer, after a long day at work, trying to avoid her ex-girlfriend.

With that question they moved to the benches at the courtside. Mark and Owen where the first ones to start batting, while the girls opened some beers and started a casual conversation. Although Christina was oddly quiet and seemed kind of nervous. Callie didn't really put that much into it. She thought that it was probably just because of both Owen and Teddy being there.

**xxxx**

They had been batting for about 20 minutes when they heard some voices approaching the baseball court. But since it was dark it was impossible to make out the two people coming towards them. Or it was for Callie at first. But the others knew who was coming and they all sat on the benches, leaving Callie standing quite confused.

"What? Why are you all sitting down." She said and looked at the others with a confused look and shook her head.

Then she heard it, the voice. She knew it so well, she had practically lived with it for a year. As it came closer, she shot Mark a glare, that was filled with confusion and panic.

_Oh God… Why is she here? Did they know?_

_Oh crap I have to get out of here. I don't wanna break down, not today, not now…_

Callie looked around for another exit than the one where the voices came from, but there were none. She was forced to face Arizona.

Arizona and Lexie stepped into the light of the baseball court at first they just saw the others sitting at the benches. Lexie straightened her back as she looked towards Mark. Arizona looked proud, until she looked at Christina and followed Christina's stare that was fixed on Callie. Arizona stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh…" She exhaled.

She then looked back at Mark and gave him a "why-didn't-you-tell-me-look". Mark just smiled at Arizona before turning towards Lexie and standing up. Mark walked towards Lexie and pulled her out of the courts lights by her hand, as he told her that he needed to talk to her. The other, Christina, Teddy, Meredith and Owen, stood up and walked towards the exit of the baseball court.

Callie, who hadn't moved at all, looked at the ground and only occasionally moved her gaze up to meet Arizona's that was filled with confusion and something Callie couldn't make out in the short glances she got.

"Did you know I was coming?" Arizona asked almost whispering the words.

"Eh…" Callie said, caught of guard by the sound of Arizona's voice.

_God I miss that voice so much._

"No… No I didn't." Callie said.

"I should probably go, huh?" Arizona asked, hoping that the answer would be no, or actually a yes wouldn't be that bad, since she would avoid a potentially awkward conversation.

"Well, the others are already long gone by now. You can stay if you want." Callie answered and moved towards the benches and sat down. God she hated that she was a little drunk now.

Arizona walked to sit beside Callie. She looked at her feet, she didn't dare to look at Callie, afraid of what her eyes would show.

_If we're gonna talk, we might as well do it now…_

Callie thought as she took a deep breath, composing herself before she began. But she was cut off by Arizona, who had noticed that she was about to say something and had decided to start instead.

"I'm sorry… About the kiss… I'm sorry." Arizona said.

Callie looked at her, but Arizona was still staring into the ground.

"No… Don't be…" With that Arizona lifted her head and looked into the brown eyes.

She felt the urge to kiss her beautiful ex-girlfriend again. But there it was… Ex… Ex-girlfriend. So moved her eyes to look at the ground once again.

"I'm sorry." Callie said.

And Arizona once again lifted her head, this time staring straight forward.

"Good." She said. She had been angry at Callie after what happened in the on-call room, where Callie had left her crying. But she had been mostly sad, because she never thought that Callie would just leave her in a situation like that. And certainly not after saying that she was there for her.

"Good?" Callie questioned. "I say don't… and you just say good?"

Callie was becoming a bit angry now and that was evident in her voice.

"I was mad at you for leaving me like that, crying… alone… I never thought you would do that… I… I don't know… I just guess I still thought you cared." Arizona tried, but ended up rambling a bit.

"I care. I cared so much that I stalked you and went into that on-call room, knowing that you would need me… Or hoping…" Callie started.

"Well you left, so that doesn't really have 'I care' written all over it." Arizona shot back.

"I… I was confused and scared that you didn't want me there. I… I… Well, I wanted you to need me. But when you said it, I just panicked, I didn't know if I could still hold you or be there for you without breaking into pieces myself… I felt scared… I left… I…" Callie looked at Arizona with tears in her eyes. "I never wanted to hurt you, and I thought that being there would maybe hurt you more. I should have never… I should have…" Callie now broke down in tears. Sobbing as her body began shaking.

"I thought you were mad at me for needing you…" Arizona whispered as she looked at the sobbing Callie.

"No… No. I need you too. I got scared and I ran." Callie started. "That's what I've always done. I run."

Arizona just looked at Callie, while Callie was still crying. And she tried to figure out what to do.

"Can I hold you?" Arizona suddenly asked.

Callie looked up with tears streaming down her face.

"What?"

"Can I hold you?" Arizona asked again. "I want to hold you when you're sad and crying. I want to make it go away." Arizona said as she tilted her head so that she could look into the beautiful brown orbs.

Callie just nodded in response. At first she felt nervous as Arizona wrapped her arms around her and started to whisper soothing words, but then she calmed down and the sobbing increased.

They sat like that for hours, not talking, just holding each other, feeling the long wanted comfort of being in each other's arms.

**xxxx**

During Callie and Arizona's conversation another conversation took place just outside the baseball court, at the small parking lot.

Mark was leaning on the trunk of his car and gestured, with a nod of his head, for Lexie to come and stand next to him.

"Lexie, we need to talk." Mark said, realizing that the side effect from the Callie and Arizona plan might not be such a bad thing. He did need to talk to Lexie, because the way she was acting lately wasn't healthy. He knew about the eating and the drinking. He never wanted that for her. He had just tried to move on when Lexie had broken up with him over the whole "grandfather/father-with-an-18-year-old-pregnant-daugther-thing". And he had been pretty good at it. But for some reason Lexie, who was the one to break up, didn't seem to cope very well.

Standing there looking at Lexie, who was nodding in response to what he had just said, he felt his heart pound a little faster.

"I'm not mad at you…" He started, now the soft and emotional side of Mark was going to show, and he felt kind of nervous. 'Cause when that side showed, the side that he tried to suppress with jokes and gossip, he felt vulnerable.

"I just don't understand, I guess." He finished and looked at Lexie for some sort of response. The confusion was evident in his voice.

"What don't you understand? That I'm hurt too?" Lexie started. "Or well… not 'too' 'cause you seem to be doing just fine."

"I am doing fine… I'm just not doing great. I mean Teddy's great, she has a great personality and the sex… well…" He stopped as he saw Lexie's eyes darken with unshed tears.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that." He continued.

"No it's okay… You've moved on… It's okay." Lexie replied. The last words were mostly to convince herself that it was okay.

"I only moved on because I thought that I wouldn't have the future that I wanted. I moved on… To something great… But not to something… Awesome." Mark said as he remembered Arizona's long explanation one night at Joe's about how the word 'Awesome' had greater meaning than the word 'Great'.

"What we had… The future that I wanted with you. That was awesome." Mark said and looked at the ground, while shifting uncomfortably on his feet. Well if he wasn't vulnerable before, he sure was now.

"I know… But what you did, what you wanted _me_ to do… I just couldn't." Lexie said still with tears in her eyes. She felt a little relived tough, 'cause now she knew that she wasn't the only one who hadn't moved on for real.

"I know… But now… I mean. Little Sloane is gone. So that issue is gone." He answered and turned to face Lexie.

"Lexie… I know you think I have moved on. And I have sure tried, with all the nurses and Teddy and… Oh, sorry. I did it again… Well I wanna try again. I'm not saying that we should jump right back into it. I'm saying coffee tomorrow, outside the hospital, the two of us… If you want, that is?" Mark rambled and looked Lexie in the eyes, hoping that her answer would be yes.

"But Teddy?" Was Lexie's only response.

"I don't care about Teddy… Or yes I care, but not like you… So. I'll take care of that and you'll just show up?" He questioned.

_Vulnerability-day come to Dr. Sloan!_

He thought while waiting for an answer. He had had to show some vulnerability to get Arizona to come to the baseball court, so that the meddling-plan would work, and now he had show vulnerability, for the second time that day, to convince Lexie to try again. Today Mark Sloan felt like a girl, and not a badass one, like Callie, but a sissy. That's the word, he felt like a sissy.

"I'll show." Lexie said as she turned around to leave.

_I'll show._ She thought as if to force herself to believe it.

Mark and Lexie walked home separately. Callie and Arizona didn't.

**xxxx**

After a couple of hours Callie and Arizona had decided to take a walk to Callie's apartment. They talked a bit on the way home, but not much. When they reached the front door Arizona stopped and turned to stand in front of Callie.

"I'm gonna go now." She said. "I know we have talked… But I still don't know where is stand, where we stand. What we are…" Arizona began to ramble, but she was cut off by Callie's lips on hers. The kiss was soft, but the feeling that Callie poured into it was clear. _Love._

"Calliope…" Arizona said as they broke apart.

"I know where I stand." Callie whispered. Then she turned around and walked through the door.

Arizona walked home in the cold Seattle air, and all she could think about was that one last kiss. Not the argument or the hours of silence. No... The kiss.

**xxxx**

**Well, the plan worked. Callie and Arizona met, talked and kissed. That my friends would be another triumph for Christina Yang, even though things aren't solved yet, it's still something right? : )**

**Also there were some action between Mark and Lexie, they also got a little closer to finding happiness.**

**Spoiler:**

**Next chapter will include some more action from Mark and Lexie. But it will mainly be about our favorite couple, Callie and Arizona.**

**Personal note:**

_So… Did you notice the hidden "gift"? Well, as I said it wasn't all that hidden, but it was kinda great I think. What do you think?_

_Also this chapter was really hard to write, I had no idea where to take the girls. Did you like how it turned out?_

: )


	5. Chapter 5

**The how-to-get-over-the-love-of-your-life handbook**

_**Personal note: **__Sorry for the late update : ) Had a hard time writing this one, mostly because there were so many decisions to be made. Enjoy! ; )_

_So, as far as to following the rules of the handbook our girls haven't been doing that well so far. Instead of handling the situations in ways that would help them get over each other, they have made it even harder to get over each other. _

_This chapter is set the day after the baseball court and the meddling-plan. _

**xxxx**

**Chapter 5: How to talk it out**

Callie hadn't seen Arizona all day. Her stomach had been in a tight knot all day because of the fear that Arizona might not want to see her after last night. They had kissed, and Callie had tried to tell Arizona that she was in this with all of her heart, that she wanted Arizona so much. But with the way it had come out, Arizona might have misunderstood it when Callie had said that she knew where she stood. And now she was standing in the elevator on her way to the PEDs floor, trying to figure out what to say to Arizona, if she could find her that is.

"Excuse me nurse." Callie asked as she walked to the desk. "Have you seen Dr. Robbins?"

"No. Not today. She called in sick this morning." The nurse replied with a smile.

"Oh… Thanks." Callie said and frowned.

_Is she avoiding me? Oh god, I messed it up. I… I gotta see her._

Callie quickly turned around and walked towards the attending locker.

**xxxx**

As Callie opens the door to the locker room, she stops dead in her tracks, at the sight in front of her.

_Is that Mark Sloan crying?_

"Mark?"

Mark slowly turns around so that he is facing Callie. His eyes are filled with tears and he has tearstains on his cheeks. He tries to wipe away the tears with his sleeve before turning around, but when he sees its Callie he breaks down once again.

"Mark? What's wrong?"

"I… I'm lost Callie. I don't know what to do." Mark answers, his voice breaking as he finishes his sentence.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Callie asks with confusion and concern.

"Me and Lexie talked… Last night, at the baseball court, after we left you and Arizona alone." Callie had never seen Mark that messed up. He was her best friend, but he had never really cried in front of her, well… There was that time with Little Sloan, but that was different. Now… Callie didn't know what happened. How was she supposed to comfort him? She sat down next to him on the bench and pulled him into her arms.

"Oh… Yeah I really have to yell at you about that sometime. It was not nice to ambush us into talking Mark. Not nice." Callie said with a smile and poked him in the chest.

"Callie… I know… You and Blondie are just perfect and we wanted to… Well, help." Mark said, his crying had turned down a notch.

"I know. Thanks… Though I might have messed it up even more." Callie said frowning.

"Wait what? Callie, what did you do?" Mark said as he sat up straight and looked at Callie.

Callie was taken aback by Mark's sudden outburst and pulled back a little.

"Wow, Easy boy." Callie said. "I might have kissed her and said some things, that I thought was clear, but she might have misunderstood them… I don't know… But she is not at work today… And, yeah… I don't know." Callie continued, looking more and more sad with every word.

"Callie, I'm sorry… I swear we were only trying to help… I also messed up at bit with asking Arizona to bring Lexie, when trying to convince her to come." Mark said looking down at the floor.

"Oh yeah, about that. What happened Mark?" Callie said, tilting her head, trying to catch his eyes.

"I told her I needed her, that I wanted to try again… And that I would end it with Teddy, if she would give me another chance." Mark said, still trying to avoid Callie's worried gaze.

"Oh… What did she say?"

"She said she would meet me for coffee… But I'm confused Callie." Mark answered and now he looked Callie in the eyes.

"Why? You've always wanted Lexie to give you a second chance. What's holding you back?" Callie asked with confusion evident in her voice. She knew that Mark would always love Lexie. She knew he never stopped loving her, even though he slept with a lot… and I mean a lot, of women.

"Teddy… She's great. She can give me a family… And Lexie, you know how I feel about her, but I'm afraid of being left again Callie… I… I just wanted to make her a bigger part of my life. I wanted to include her in my parenting. I wanted her to want me enough to be there for me and for Sloan… But Callie, she left me… She left." Mark said as he once again broke down crying.

"I know. I know." Callie said and pulled Mark into a tight hug. "I don't want to tell you what to do. But I know that being apart from the love of your life sucks… I would do pretty much anything to be with the love of my life right now. And if I had the choice… If I had a second chance… I would take it Mark." Callie continued. Mark opened his mouth, but before he could interrupt Callie continued again. "You love Lexie, Mark… You never said you loved Teddy… You tried to move on, but maybe you weren't supposed to move on… Just try, try again."

"You really think I should try again?" Mark questioned.

"Yeah. I really think so… Besides if you don't then Lexie might get really, like _really_, fat. She eats a lot, ya'know." Callie said with a smile on her face, trying to encourage her crying friend.

Mark sniffled a bit as his crying stopped.

"Ya… She does." He said with a laugh.

"So… Are you going to try again with Blondie if she gives you another chance?" Mark asked, suddenly getting a bit serious.

"I think I am… That is, if I haven't ruined it already." Callie said. "I was actually on my way to her apartment."

"What are you doing here then Callie? Go get your girl!" Mark said with excitement in his voice, a big smile covering his face.

"But Mark…" Callie was interrupted by Mark's finger on her lips.

"I'll be okay… Just go." He smiled and nodded towards the door.

Callie got up and walked towards the door, forgetting all about changing out of her scrubs. When she reached the door she turned around and looked at Mark.

"Go get yours too Mark." She smiled as she turned around and started walking.

**xxxx**

_Hi Teddy. _

_Meet me outside the hospital after work._

_Need to talk._

_xoxo Mark_

Teddy had replied quickly, saying that she would be there in an hour. Mark was already standing outside. The sky was filled with dark clouds. The Seattle weather would probably once again prove to be rainy.

_Hah. My mood and the cloudy weather, totally the same thing. _

Mark laughed to himself. And with that the rain began to fall.

_Well… The cloudy and __**rainy**__ weather. _

Mark snorted as he pulled his jacket tighter around himself. He didn't seek hiding from the rain. He just stood there. The rain was calming, although it reminded him of his state of mind, it's drumming against the ground was still calming.

Teddy walked out of the hospital, looking around to see where Mark was. She had thought that they would just meet inside instead, since it poured down outside. But when she couldn't find Mark inside, she walked outside to see if he was there. As she spotted a manly figure she walked towards it. Stopping only a few feet away from it, she tilted her head.

"Hey." She said and leaned against the hospital wall.

"Hey…" Mark said before he continued. "We need to talk."

"Oh…" Teddy already knew where this was going. Since yesterday she had felt like Mark had avoided him. She knew he had talked to Lexie when they where at the baseball court. She knew the plan, she had been a part of the crew. Another flaw in Mark's side of the plan.

"Teddy… We've had fun… And you're great. Ya'know, really great… But I still love Lexie." Mark said as he looked at Teddy for the first time since she had arrived.

"I knew this was coming." Teddy murmured.

"I'm so sorry… I never meant to hurt you." And that was true. He had never meant to hurt her in any way. He had wanted to move on, he had tried but failed.

"I know you didn't… But I also knew about you and Lexie when we started it… And you knew about my feelings for Owen…" Teddy started. "And in a way we kinda tried to help each other get over a lost love… And… You're right. We did have fun."

"You're right, we were kinda in the same boat there." Mark responded with a slight smile. "So you don't think I'm just an evil Man-whore?" Mark asked with a frown.

"No. I don't. I think you were… What was it Arizona called it… Oh yeah. You were Man-candy." Teddy said and laughed loudly. "Ya'know… Eat it and forget about it… I guess I just chewed on the candy for a little longer than expected." Teddy said and laughed even harder. Now Mark laughed too. They had had fun, a lot of fun. And he was glad that Teddy didn't take it too hard. They had tried to help each other, but failed in doing so in the long run, but for a while it had helped. They had both forgotten about their hurting, even if it were just for a while.

"So… Are you just gonna stand here and laugh with me? Or are you gonna go get your girl?" Teddy smiled and punched Mark on the shoulder.

"Right, I should probably go… Thanks Teddy, for everything." Mark said as he started to walk down the street.

"Thanks to you too." Teddy yelled back as Mark disappeared down the street.

It was late. But not to late for coffee, since both him and Lexie was on-call tonight. And besides, for a surgeon, it's never to late for coffee.

**xxxx**

It was late when Callie finally reached Arizona's apartment.

_This is stupid… She is probably already asleep by now…_

Callie thought to herself while standing in front of Arizona's door. She was afraid to knock. She had practiced what to say, but what if Arizona didn't understand? What if she misunderstood again? Callie stood there for a couple of minutes trying to gather enough courage to knock on the door. When she felt as ready as she could get she knocked on the door.

At first no one came. Callie knocked again, a little harder this time. And then she heard footsteps. They were slow, it almost sounded like the feet where being dragged along the floor.

Arizona opened the door slowly. She looked at Callie wide-eyed.

"Calliope…"

"Arizona, wait… I… We need to talk." Callie said looking directly into the blue eyes.

"You have talked… We have talked… And the kiss… Calliope. I felt all the love in it…" As Arizona paused taking a deep breath wanting to continue, Callie cut her off.

"So… You know how I feel. Then why are you playing sick and staying at home..." Callie peeked inside the apartment and saw a box on the table. "With the Kleenex box."

Arizona looked over her shoulder and when her eyes once again met Callie's they where felt with tears.

"You said that you know where you stand… And then… I didn't know if the kiss had meant goodbye or I want you… And…" Arizona's eyes dropped to the floor.

"Arizona listen to me. Listen to me carefully." Callie said while trying to catch the blonde's eyes. "I know where I stand. I'm in this… I want this. Us… You and me together." Callie took at deep breath. "When I told you I know where I stand, I meant that I know I love you with all of my being."

"Oh…" Arizona murmured without moving her eyes away from the intense stare of her lover.

"I thought you would know… I thought, with that kiss, that you would know…" Callie said with tears in her eyes. "I never meant to hurt you, by making you doubt how much I love you."

Arizona turned her gaze to the floor.

"I…"

"Arizona just give me another chance to show you… I can't live like this… Not knowing whether to help you when you're sad, or talk to you at Joe's or at the hospital…" Callie was interrupted by a sniffle from Arizona.

Tears where now pouring down Arizona's cheeks.

"Calliope… I love you too… But…" Arizona took a deep breath trying to get the lump in her throat to disappear. "I still can't be the one who keeps you from having a baby… I can't… I need to not think about what I want… or need…" She had a hard time speaking through all the sobbing and tears. "I'm doing this for you… You deserve a happy life… with kids and a family… And I can't give you that…"

"I don't want kids if I can't be with you." Was Callie's only response as she took a step forward and kissed Arizona.

At first Arizona got lost in the kiss. It felt right and safe. But she quickly pushed herself away from the brunette.

"I can't… Calliope… You deserve…" Arizona stumbled over the words while she leaned all her weight against the door. "I think you should go." There where still tears in the corners of her eyes, and her voice was shaky, but she tried to remain focused.

_I need to do this for Calliope… I need to save her…_

"Arizona… Why are you so insecure about us? Don't you get it? I only want you… No one else… Just you…" Callie tried with tears streaming down her face.

"Please Calliope… Just go…" With that Arizona turned around, opened the door to her apartment and quickly closed it behind her.

But Callie didn't leave. She stayed outside the door. Her heart had been smashed into a million little pieces and the only one that could put it back together was Arizona. She couldn't move, physically and mentally, she couldn't move on.

**xxxx**

When Mark finally found Lexie she was sitting in a chair sleeping. For a while he just stood there watching her. Loving the way his heart rate increased when he was near her. Loving how he felt complete when being close to her and knowing that he was going to get second chance.

As if Lexie had unconsciously noticed his staring, her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh… Wow, what time is it?" Lexie asked, clearly confused.

"It's nine thirty." Mark said as he kept looking at her.

"How… Eh… How long have you been standing there? How long have I slept?" Lexie gave Mark a confused look, but she couldn't help a smile tugging on her lips.

"Well, I don't know how long you've been out for. But I've been here for a while." Mark said not realizing that he had just admitted to be staring at her while she was asleep.

"You've… Why didn't you wake me?"

"You just looked so peaceful and beautiful… So, I thought I'd let you sleep for a bit longer." Mark answered with a smile.

"Beautiful, well that's not true… I mean. I always look like a total dork when I'm sleeping. Mouth open, and.. and.. Snoring and everything." Lexie began to ramble while she stretched her body to try to get all the sleep out of her system. "Wait, you've been standing there looking at me the whole time?" She continued as she realized what Mark had really said.

"Well…" Mark paused. "Yeah."

There was a moment silence between the two of them. Some people might have found it kind of stalker-ish if your ex-boyfriend stared at you while you slept. But Lexie knew this meant that Mark still loved her. He had done it a lot when they where together and he had told her it was because he felt whole and complete, when he knew she was safe and peaceful.

"I could really use that coffee now." Lexie said with a slight giggle.

"Yeah, sure looks like it." Mark said and laughed a bit.

Lexie got up and as she walked up to Mark she thought to herself.

_Should I take his hand? Or are we starting all over? I wanna hold his hand…_

Her line of thought was cut off when she felt Marks hand grapping hers and intertwining their fingers. He looked down at her with a smile tugging in the corners of his mouth. Lexie smiled back. For the first time in a long while she didn't feel the need to constantly eat unhealthy food.

**xxxx**

**Mark got his second chance. But Callie got her heart ripped out once again, because of Arizona's desperate attempt to forget her own feelings and do what she thinks will make Callie happy. **

**The only problem is that Arizona might be wrong about what makes Callie happy.**

**Spoiler: **

Callie is not going to move on.

Arizona cries a lot.

Plus Mark and Lexie gives their relationship another chance.


	6. Chapter 6

**The how-to-get-over-the-love-of-your-life handbook**

_**Personal note: **__I just wanna thank you for all the reviews. They have really helped me with my writing. : )_

_It's the reviews that keep the story alive. : ) _

_Thanks everyone._

**xxxx**

**Chapter 5: How to (not) move on**

When Arizona woke up she did exactly what she had done for the last week or so. She cried. But today was different. Today she cried a lot. And it wasn't just occasional sobs and tears. It was a constant stream of tears and loud sobs. She had been able to take a shower and walk back to her bedroom before falling apart completely. She didn't feel like eating breakfast, so she skipped it. What happened with her and Callie the day before was still hovering in her mind. She had told Callie to go, to move on with her life, to find happiness. She had totally ignored the voice in her head that told her to be with Callie, to be happy. She had to be a good man in a storm, so she had put her own happiness aside, to make sure that Callie would be happy.

But Callie had told her that she would never move on, that she wanted her. Although that had made Arizona doubt her decision, she had to stay strong for Callie. She had to.

After crying for what seemed like forever, but was probably "only" an hour, she got up and finished getting dressed. She put on her Heely's, knowing that they where her only chance to seem perky today. She didn't feel perky at all, but the Heely's usually reminded her of what she needed to do for the kids, so they kinda brought out the perkiness in her, whenever she had a bad day.

When she had finished getting dressed, she grabbed her bag and her keys from the table and walked out the door. At first she didn't notice the figure that was curled up against the wall. She locked the door, and just when she was about to walk down the hall to the stairs, she saw the person by the wall.

_Calliope. What is she doing here? I told her to leave… I…_

"Calliope…" Arizona said and looked at the dark haired woman on the floor.

Callie woke up with a jump, totally caught off guard she said.

"I'm awake… I'm awake…" Callie looked around to see who was there. She rubbed her eyes and when the sleepiness in her eyes had disappeared she saw Arizona.

"Arizona…"

"Did you sleep here?" Arizona said, with so many different emotions evident in her voice. Callie could only make out a few of them. There was confusion, but also sadness.

"I… Yeah… I did." Callie said as she tried to get to her feet.

"Why?" Arizona asked. "I told you to go… I needed you to go… Why?"

"I know… But I'm not going. I'm not moving on, I can't move on… You are the love of my life, no one else… You." Callie said as tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Callio… Callie" Arizona corrected. "I can't give you what you want… I can't give you happiness… So please... Please, let me do this. Let me make sure that you have a chance to be happy…" Arizona said, not looking directly at Callie. Callie winched at the use of her nickname. But Arizona didn't know whether she was aloud to call her Calliope anymore or not.

"Don't… Don't call me that." Callie said with sadness in her voice.

"What?" Arizona had expected that the response would be to the last part of what she had said.

"Don't call me Callie… I'm your Calliope…" Callie said, now the tears were streaming down her face.

"Listen… I need you to be happy. I need you to move on and be happy, with kids and everything… So… I'm going to call you Callie." Arizona responded, now she also had tears in her eyes. She had fought hard to keep them away, but it was becoming too much to handle.

"Tell me you don't love me." Callie started. "Tell me you don't love me, and I will stop fighting, I will move on. But no matter what you say I will never be happy with anyone else…"

"I can't… Callie, I love you, I always will… But…" She was interrupted by Callie's sudden movement towards the stairs.

"Then I will keep fighting." Callie said with determination in her voice and a nod of her head. "I will do anything, but I won't move on."

With that she walked down the stairs, leaving Arizona behind.

_No… Damn it…_

Arizona had now lost the battle against the tears and they were streaming down her face. The Heely's were probably useless today. 'Cause now all the perkiness was gone and only sadness and heartbreak remained. Not a small sparkle of perkiness left, nope, none.

**xxxx**

It was lunchtime, well, at a hospital there wasn't really a certain time for lunch, there was the time you had before your next surgery or next consult. So… It was Callie's lunchtime. She had texted Mark on her way to the cafeteria, hoping that he would be free to join her for lunch. He had quicly replied that he was free for lunch, and that Lexie would be joining them. When Callie entered the hospital cafeteria she quickly spotted Lexie and Mark at one of the tables.

Callie bought lunch and then joined the two surgeons at the table.

"Hi guys."

"Hey Cal." Mark replied. Him and Lexie were sitting next to eachother across from where Callie was sitting.

"How did it go with Blondie?" Mark asked, a little unsure whether or not to ask that question. Spotting that Mark was unsure Lexie grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Callie looked at their hands and then back at Mark.

"You are back together?" Callie said with a huge smile.

"Well, sort of… We are giving it another try." Lexie answered looking up at Mark. Mark gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah… And this time there are no more Little Sloanes to mess up my decisions." Mark smiled and nodded.

"Well, there is still one more Little Sloan that can mess up your decisions, Mark. Remember, the one Lexie broke once?" Callie said, laughed and broke into a huge grin.

"Haha, very funny Cal. Now answer my question, Torres." Mark had a light smile on his lips. "How did it go with Blondie?"

"Oh…" Callie turned her gaze to her plate of food. "Well, I said that I'm gonna fight. And that I won't move on…"

"What? She didn't give you a chance?" Mark said clearly confused.

"No… She wants to be a good man in a storm, and make sure I will be happy… But, Mark, she doesn't get it… She has my heart… I can't be happy without her." Callie's eyes darkened with unshed tears.

"Then tell her that." Mark said, figuring that it was the easiest solutions out here and that he was the one to come up with it.

"Don't you think I have, Mark." Callie said, anger now evident in her voice. "I have tried to explain it to her… She won't listen… She thinks that I can only be happy with her if she will agree to having children."

Mark looked at Callie with a concerned look, while trying to figure out a way to solve this mess. Then suddenly Lexie, who had been very quite until now, spoke.

"Why don't I talk to Arizona. I mean we are friends now… Maybe I can get her to come to Joe's tonight… Then you can, I don't know, make it clear to her that you need her. Babies or no babies."

Callie looked at Lexie, at first she was surprised to even her Lexie speak, she had kinda forgotten that Lexie was there. Then when she heard Lexie's idea her eyes lit up.

"Yes. Perfect. I have the perfect idea to make her see it." Callie said with a smile on her face. She knew exactly what to do to make Arizona realize that all she needed was her. "Thanks Little Grey… Oh and thanks Mark, don't screw this up." She said motioning with her hand between Mark and Lexie when she said 'this'. Then she got up and walked away.

_I said I would fight and I'll fight dirty if I have to, bathroom dirty…_

**xxxx**

Lexie was on Arizona's service today, so she had plenty of time to talk to the other blonde while doing rounds.

"So… Wanna join me and Mark at Joe's tonight?" Lexie said enthusiastically.

"Oh… I had really just planned on staying at home." Arizona mumbled.

"Well, change of plans, you are going with me and Mark to Joe's." Lexie said with a determined voice.

Not feeling in the mood to argue, and feeling like having a drink or ten, Arizona agreed to go.

"Super. We'll meet Mark outside the hospital after work." Lexie said while scribbling something down on a patient's chart. "Oh, and Arizona… It's on me tonight. You paid the last time and I drank a lot… Like _a lot_… But I don't anymore, because of Mark, so tonight is on me." She smiled at Arizona.

_Well she is perky today. Must be the Mark-thing._

Arizona thought as she looked at Lexie.

"Thanks… By the way, you're perky today, almost 'Heely's-worthy' perky." Arizona said with a smile, dimples and all. For the first time today she felt a little optimistic. She was on rounds with a perky resident and she was going out for drinks with friends tonight. The day had brightened a bit.

**xxxx**

Mark, Lexie and Arizona had met up outside the hospital and had walked to Joe's together. When they entered Joe's Christina, Meredith and Derek was already there. Derek was getting drinks for the girls, while they talked about some surgery Christina had had with Teddy earlier. Mark and Lexie guided Arizona towards the table where the others were seated.

"Hey. Sit." Christina said in a plain voice. It mostly felt like an order, but it was Christina so it probably meant that she was happy to see them. They all said their hallos and then sat at the table. Soon Derek came back to the table with a tray of drinks. He had seen the others entering Joe's and had predicted that they would probably join the rest, so he had bought three more drinks.

Everyone grabbed a drink and the conversation picked up. Then something dark caught Arizona's eye. She turned her head to the entrance and saw Callie coming in. As Callie looked around she quickly spotted the table of surgeons and moved towards it. She stopped at the bar to pick up a drink and then walked to the table as Mark waved her over.

"Mark…" Arizona gave Mark a stern look.

"What?" Mark said, trying to look confused, but he couldn't contain a small smirk from appearing on his lip.

"You…" Arizona said, knowing that Mark had probably set this up.

Just before Callie reached the table, Arizona got up and walked to the bathroom.

_Perfect, just as planned._

Callie thought, when she saw Arizona leave the table. She sat her drink down at the table and excused herself. When she walked towards the bathroom she heard Mark yell.

"Go get her, Torres."

Callie frowned a bit, afraid that Arizona might have heard Mark's ourbreak.

She opened the door to the bathroom and saw Arizona standing by the sink. Both hands resting on it. In the mirror she could see Arizona's tear-filled eyes.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked, smiling slightly, but trying to look concerned.

"Am I okay? No. I'm not okay… I…" Arizona stopped and looked straight forward into the mirror, avoiding the brunette's eyes.

"I can't do this… No… I need to… It's just hard…" Arizona started to ramble, arguing with herself and trying to keep the tiny bit of composure she had left.

"Then don't." Callie said. Arizona's head shot up and she looked Callie in the eyes, through the mirror. Callie quickly continued, not wanting to be cut off.

"You're a good man in a storm Arizona, you always are… But this. Us. You don't need to be a good man in a storm now Arizona…" Callie took a deep breath. "You've got it all wrong… I'm not going to be happy with another woman and a kid… I only want kids with you. I want dimples and… and blonde hair and perkiness. I want a mini you." Callie paused to see how Arizona was reacting. Arizona had tears coming down her cheeks. Callie slowly took a step towards the blonde. Then she continued. "I only want you… And if you don't want kids, then yeah, I would wanna know why… But I would still love you and you would still be the most important piece of my life. The piece that makes my truly happy… So I don't need kids, it just need to know why…" Then something happened that Callie was not prepared for. Her insecurities took over.

"Am I not good enough? Don't you want a future with me? A family? Am I not the one for you?" Realizing what she had just said Callie mentally slapped herself.

_Damn it Cal. Keep focused… This is gonna be to much for her..._

Arizona turned around. Tears were still streaming down her face.

"Is that what you think? That I don't want you. That I don't want a family with you?" She asked, clearly hurt.

"Well… Yeah." Callie said and turning her gaze to the floor.

"Hey." Arizona said and titled her head while she stepped forward, trying to catch Callie's eyes. "Calliope you are the one… But… I'm scared…"

Now Callie lifted her eyes to meet the blue eyes looking at her.

"I'm scared that if I change my mind… I never wanted kids… Why? Well, to be honest I don't have one answer… I just… I have seen a lot of things, kids dying and getting hurt… Parents falling apart… And… I always thought I wasn't cut out to be a mom… I never thought…" Arizona tried to explain but paused to take a deep breath. "I never thought I would meet you… I never thought that my decision about kids would hurt me so much…" Arizona looked at Callie and then continued. "I never thought I would lose the love of my life to some stupid fear."

Callie had stayed quiet while Arizona talked. This was not the plan, she had planned to surprise Arizona, just as Arizona had surprised her the first time they met. But because of her insecurities that plan was out the window. Not she would have to convince Arizona about her feelings in another way.

"I told you… I can't live without kids, but I can't live without you… Does this look like me functioning, living? Do I look happy without you?" Callie asked.

"Well… No… But… In time, you'll be happy…" Arizona tried but Callie cut her off.

"No… Stop it… Don't push me away." Callie said and looked at Arizona with a frown.

"Just don't… I said I want you no matter what. I need you… So don't push me away." Callie paused but quickly continued. "Let me comfort you… Let me help you get over your fears." Determination was evident in her voice.

"Callie… I might never want kids. I might never get over my fear…" Arizona said her eyes never leaving Callie's as she cried again.

"I know… I'm only gonna say this once, okay?" Callie said and Arizona slowly nodded. She could sense that Callie was getting frustrated and a bit aggressive.

"I only want you. Babies or no babies. I need you… If we decide to have kids, then I'm in. And if we can't overcome the fear, then I will still be here… I won't leave, I won't feel like you took something from me. I will only love you even more for trying to make it work. For trying to make us work… If you walk away now… Thinking that it'll help me find happiness. Then I'll feel like you took something from me… 'Cause then you would take you away from me… You would take my happiness away from me." Callie looked at Arizona and sighed with a smile. "'Cause you, Arizona Robbins, are my happiness."

Arizona looked at Callie with tears in the corners of her eyes.

"You sure? You won't leave me?" Arizona said. This was all she wanted, she wanted Callie to want her, to need her. She needed Callie to assure her that she wouldn't leave. She had told Callie about her fear and Callie had been supportive, even though they were arguing, she had been supportive.

"I will never leave you… I can't…" Callie said with a reassuring smile.

"You'll help me try to get over my fears? You'll help me when the nightmares with the tiny coffins come? When they one day might be about our children in tiny coffins?" Arizona said still standing a few feet away from Callie, wanting to be reassured before moving closer. Even though she desperately wanted to be close to Callie now.

"I will… I will always be there for you, no matter what fears may come… We'll get through this Arizona. I won't let fears and tiny coffins win… I want us to win. I want us to beat them. Together." Callie said smiling brightly while stepping forward.

With that Arizona stepped closer to Callie and kissed her. The kiss was filled with passion, love and…

_Tears?_

Callie thought as she felt hot tears on her cheeks. It was Arizona's tears.

_She is crying again… Oh no… This is a goodbye kiss… I… _

She pulled away slowly to look Arizona in the eyes.

"Was that…" Callie gulped, trying to remove the lump in her throat as her stomach tightened. "A goodbye kiss? I mean you're crying and… and." Callie was cut off by a pair of lips hitting her own with such force that she was pushed backwards.

When Arizona pulled away she smiled at Callie.

"No stupid. It was an 'I-missed-you-so-so-much' kiss… And it's happy tears Calliope… _Happy_." She said looking Callie directly in the eyes and smiled, dimples and all.

"Good." Callie said and gave Arizona a peck on the lips. "Now let's go out there, the others are probably worried, since we have been gone so long." She put her arms around Arizona and hugged her. "Mark might think you killed me." Callie laughed.

"I knew he planned it." Arizona said thoughtfully.

"Well, actually Lexie planned it, but whatever." Callie said still laughing.

"What? She was supposed to be my friend." Arizona said with an annoyed voice.

"So. It ended well didn't it?" Callie said with a smile.

"Yeah it did." Arizona giggled snuggling closer into Callie's embrace.

"Now let's join the others… And Calliope…" Arizona looked up into the beautiful eyes of her lover.

"Yeah?"

"I will try." She said with a small smile.

"And I'll be there. That's all I'm asking." Callie replied as they walked out of the bathroom.

**xxxx**

When Mark saw the two girls coming out of the bathroom in each others arms he raised his glass.

"To Torres and Blondie." He said with a huge grin on his face.

The others joined in and they all shouted before they poured down their drinks.

"To Torres and Blondie!"

Lexie and Mark scooted closer together, creating space for Arizona and Callie. After talking and drinking a lot more, they were all rather drunk. Then Mark began to uncomfortable shifting in his seat.

"So… Now is probably not the time to tell you that Hahn is back?" Mark said. Everyone at the table, who had been engaged in a conversation, became silent.

"What? Erica is back?" Callie said and looked at Mark with a scared look.

"No. But you should totally have seen the look on your face." Mark laughed.

"What the hell, Mark. That is so not fu…" Before Callie could finish her sentence Arizona lifted her hand and gave Mark a fist right between the eyes.

"Auch…" Mark almost cried.

Callie looked at Arizona wide-eyed.

"What?" Arizona shrugged and made puppy eyes.

"I love you." Callie said and gave Arizona a quick kiss.

Mark quickly regained strength and apologized. He was really scared of Arizona now. I mean, he had always felt like she had a darker side, a 'punchy' side. But now, that he knew for sure, he wasn't gonna mess with her again. And also, he was happy. He had gotten a second chance with Lexie and Callie had gotten another chance with Arizona. They were all back where they belonged. So he apologized and promised to stop being an idiot the rest of the night, because had threatened him with no sex for a week, if he didn't.

**xxxx**

Callie and Arizona went to Callie's place to spend the night. Even though they were still drunk, they stayed up all night talking. Just taking comfort in each other's company. Even though they hadn't been apart for long, it had seemed like forever. So just being close, talking, laughing was enough for them. They both felt safe again. But of course… One thing let to another… Let's just say they ended up doing more than just talking.

Callie woke up the next morning by the sound of her phone. She quickly grabbed it, trying not to wake up Arizona.

"Hi" She answered with a rather happy but sleepy voice.

"Callie Torres?" A very masculine voice asked and Callie's smile quickly faltered.

**xxxx**

**So… They got back together. They found out a way to deal with the whole baby-issue. So you might think the story has come to an end. But oh no, you are so wrong! There are far more issues to take care of. **

**Spoilers:**

Arizona and Callie still have to deal with the aftermath of their break-up.

The next chapter will feature angry people.

Some of next chapter's title will be: _How to deal with…_

_**Personal note:**_

_So… What do ya'll think? _

_I had a really hard time writing this. And I thought: "It can end like this, there has gotta be someone who was affected by the breakup other than the girls and Mark." : )_


	7. Chapter 7

**The how-to-get-over-the-love-of-your-life handbook**

_**Personal note: **__I accidentally called the last chapter "chapter 5" in the text. Sorry about that. Of course the last chapter was meant to be named "chapter 6". : )_

_So… The mystery man is about to be revealed. : )_

_Enjoy. _

**xxxx**

**Chapter 7: How to deal with the parents**

"Callie Torres?" The man, on the other end of the line, said.

"Yes. Excuse me, but who am I talking to?" Callie asked, confused about who this man could be.

"Colonel Robbins." The man said.

Callie coughed slightly in surprise.

_Oh my God, why is he calling me?... Stay calm Torres, stay calm._

Callie thought as she tried to regain focus. She looked at the still sleeping Arizona and decided that it would be best to continue this conversation in another room. She left the bedroom and went into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water, just in case she would completely lose her voice to the nervous coughing.

"Oh… Hallo Sir." Callie tried.

"How can I help you?" She continued, still confused about the reason that the Colonel had called.

"I'm going to tell you something, and you are going to listen." The Colonel said with a stern voice.

"Eh… Yes sir." Callie said feeling her stomach tighten and took a deep breath.

"Good." The Colonel began, then he paused, as if he was trying to figure out how to say it, and then continued. "You have hurt my daughter. You have hurt her badly, she is broken. And I need an explanation young lady." His voice was filled with anger, but also sadness.

"Oh… I know, Sir… I… We… The thing is…" Callie tried but she didn't know how to explain it, where to start. She took a deep breath and was about to continue, or at least try to continue. When Arizona stepped into the kitchen.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked with a smile.

Callie just stood there wide-eyed looking at Arizona. The Colonel was getting impatient at the other end of the line.

"I…" Callie said still wide-eyed. "The Colonel." Was the only thing she mustered to say.

Arizona's smile quickly faltered.

_Shit, what the hell is he doing? Why is he calling Calliope?_

Arizona ran over to Callie and grabbed the phone. Callie didn't resist, she just stood there, completely paralyzed.

"I need an explanation young lady. Don't you dare reject my request…" The Colonel rambled with an angry voice in the phone.

Arizona quickly broke in and cut him off.

"Dad?"

The Colonel stopped his angry rambling when he heard his daughter's voice.

"Arizona…" The Colonel said kind of surprised to hear his daughter's voice. But he was cut off by Arizona.

"What the hell are you doing?" Arizona said, her voice full of anger.

"I'm protecting you. I protect the things I love Arizona." The Colonel began. "I'm coming to Seattle tonight."

"What? No dad, N…" But before Arizona could get a word out the Colonel had hung up.

"Damn it!" Arizona shouted. She took a deep breath trying to control her anger. Then she looked at Callie.

Callie was still standing at the same spot. Looking directly into the air in front of her. No focus point. She just stood there, wide-eyed.

"Calliope…" Arizona said as she moved towards the brunette.

"I'm sorry… I'm so so sorry… I didn't know he would ever call you… I…" Arizona rambled as tears began forming in her eyes.

Callie shook her head to regain focus and looked at the blonde.

"He… I… He yelled at me… He wanted me to explain… I… I hurt you…" Callie murmured as she looked into the blue eyes in front of her.

"Calliope, I'm so sorry… I don't know why he called you…" Arizona said.

"No… No. It's okay, I hurt you… He deserves to know why… I deserve to be yelled at…" Callie said with a thoughtful frown, nodding her head.

"What? No… First of all, he should never have called you… Second of all, you don't deserve to be yelled at…" Arizona said with a small smile, trying to encourage her girlfriend.

"But I…" Callie tried, but she was cut off by Arizona.

"No… I made a mistake even telling him what happened. But I was hurt, and I needed to tell someone… But it doesn't mean that he can just call you and claim an explanation… _He_ deserves to be yelled at… Not you." Arizona said.

"I just… I'm sorry… Hah, why am I even crying, I mean, I'm hardcore… I'm hardcore…" Callie tried to laugh it off.

"Calliope, it's okay to be scared and surprised. You were shocked that he called and that he yelled. It's okay." Arizona said rapping her arms around Callie, trying to comfort her.

Callie's breathing slowly became normal and the tears stopped falling. She looked at Arizona.

"I know I hurt you…" Callie said. Arizona tried to interrupt but Callie put a finger on her lips. "But I love you… And I will tell him if he needs to know how much… I will tell him how you make my heart swell every time I see you… How it hurt so bad being a part… How you make me the happiest woman alive… I will tell him if he needs to be told…"

With that Arizona reached up and kissed Callie. But it was only a quick kiss, because she suddenly remembered the ending of the conversation with her dad.

_Shit._

"Calliope… I need to tell you something."

"Oookay…" Callie said, sensing the defeated and hesitant tone of her girlfriend's voice.

"He's coming. To Seattle. Tonight." Arizona said and saw Callie's eyes widen once again.

"I tried to stop him. But he hung up… " Arizona hurried to say. "As always, there is no way to stop the Colonel." Arizona said in a sad and defeated voice, tears forming in her eyes.

"It's okay Arizona… We'll get through this." Callie said, and this time it was her turn to rap Arizona in her embrace and comfort her.

"We'll get through this. Together." Callie said as she kissed the top of Arizona's head.

Arizona had never thought that her dad would call Callie. She had cried to him over the phone. She had explained that she had had her heart broken. She knew he didn't want to see his daughter hurt. But she never thought he would do this. Be this extreme. And now that he was coming to Seattle, she was afraid that he might scare of Callie. She was afraid of loosing her to something that she couldn't control. She couldn't loose her again. It would break her completely.

**xxxx**

Callie walked into the cafeteria and walked straight to the table with Mark, Lexie, Christina and Meredith. Derek was the chief so he didn't always have time to join the others for lunch. There had been a big trauma case earlier that required both Teddy and Owen, so they wouldn't have time to eat lunch in the next couple of hours. And Arizona was in surgery. So it was just the five of them left.

"Christina can you stay at Meredith's tonight?" Callie looked at Christina with a serious face.

"Why?" Christina looked at Callie. "Oh… You wanna get your freak on with Roller Girl?"

"I wish." Callie said, mostly to herself. "No…" She looked at her plate of food before she continued. "Arizona's dad is coming to town tonight."

"Oh…" Was Christina's only comment.

"That's great Cal. Meeting the parents, that's a big step." Mark said trying to encourage her friend.

Callie turned her gaze from the plate to Mark.

"Yeah… I wanted it to be great… I wanted it to be her choice to bring me to meet them…" Now Mark looked completely confused. Was he missing something here?

"I didn't want it to be because I hurt her and her dad wants to protect her…" Callie said, once again looking at her plate.

"Wait… Callie, am I missing something here?" Mark looked at Callie with a concerned look.

"He called me Mark… He called me and told me he wanted an explanation to why I hurt her… I don't think he knows we are back together." Callie explained.

"Oh…"

"He was really angry Mark, like _really_." Callie said and lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"He won't hurt you Cal… Just tell him how you feel about her." Mark tried to find some solution to this, but that's all he came up with.

The others at the table had been totally quiet during their conversation. But suddenly Christina felt the urge to speak up.

"Callie seriously, you and Arizona love each other, and if he can't see that when he shows up, then he's just plain stupid." Eventhough it sounded kinda harsh and cold, it still carried a short of warmth and compassion. Everyone turned to look at Christina with confused faces.

"What?" Christina said shrugging. "I can have a heart."

The others just shook their heads and turned their heads to look at Callie.

"I guess I will just have to face it… I mean, I'm hardcore. I can do this… Right?" Callie said trying to sound confident, but her insecurity got the best of her.

"Of course you can. And if he tries anything, I'm right across the hall… Text me and I'll be there." Mark said giving Callie's hand a light squeeze.

Callie's pager went off. 911. Probably the big trauma case that Owen and Teddy worked on. Callie got up, thanked Mark and Christina, before leaving the cafeteria.

_I'm hardcore._

**xxxx**

Later that day.

Callie was home alone. Arizona had a late shift. She had tried to move it or have someone cover for her. But she had back-to-back surgeries all day and she was the only _awesome_ pediatric surgeon at Seattle Grace-Mercy West.

Callie was sitting on the couch reading a book and drinking a glass of wine. Red of course. Someone knocked at the door and Callie jumped slightly. She got up and walked towards the door, taking a deep breath on the way. She knew who was coming. And she was prepared. Well, as prepared as one can be when meeting an angry parent. She opened the door.

"Hey Sir." She said, greeting the Colonel.

"Hey Callie." He said as he shook her hand and walked into the apartment.

"We didn't finish our conversation earlier. I still need that explanation Torres." He said in a stern voice.

"I know. And I will tell you everything you need to know, Sir. But let's just sit down first." Callie said and motioned towards the couch with her hand. The Colonel sat down.

"Wine?" Callie asked as she picked up another wineglass in the kitchen.

"White thanks." The Colonel said in the nicest voice Callie had heard from him so far.

_Like father, like daughter. _

Callie thought and laughed slightly on the inside. She hurried back from the kitchen, she didn't want to keep the Colonel waiting.

"So… The explanation." Callie started and the Colonel nodded. "Well. Arizona and I had different visions of the future. You might know this, but Arizona told me she didn't want kids… And, well, I wanted kids… I wanted kids with her…" Callie took a deep breath before continuing. This was gonna be the hard part. "So… We broke up… And, Sir, I tried with all of my being to change my mind… And, when I did… Arizona wouldn't let me. She wanted to be a good man in a storm, just like you taught her…" Callie could see a slight hint of pride in the Colonel's eyes. "She was ready to give up her own happiness to make sure I would be happy… Sir… The thing was just that she had gotten it all wrong…" The Colonel looked like he was about to interrupt but Callie quickly continued. "I could never be happy without her, Sir… She is the love of my live… Yes I want kids, but I want kids with her, not with somebody else… So when I finally got her to understand that, I asked her to open up to me… To tell me why she didn't want kids… She is scared, Sir… The reason she didn't was kids, was because she is scared…"

"That doesn't change the fact that you hurt her." The Colonel found a break in Callie's stream of talk and cut her off.

"I know Sir… But I promised to help her with the fear. And I promised her that I won't leave her no matter what happens, kids or no kids… Sir, I need you to know that I won't hurt her again… I messed up, I know that now… I almost lost the love of my live, and now… now that I have her back, I'll hold on for dear life… Sir." Callie finished her talk and took a deep breath, searching the Colonel's face for any sign of what he was thinking.

"Arizona loves you, she might have tried to push you away, but she loves you with all of her heart." The Colonel began. "And I'm her dad, so when her heart is broken, when it's been broken by the person she thought was the one… Then I have to step in and protect her… But…" The Colonel paused. "But I was clearly wrong about you… I thought you were the enemy. But your speech, the love you poured into it, told me that you are in fact an allied." Callie looked confused and the Colonel continued. "All I want is for her to be happy Callie… I know you make her happy… Do you promise to not hurt her again?"

At first Callie just nodded, but she knew that the Colonel would need a spoken answer.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good." The Colonel said and for the first time Callie saw him smile, dimples and all. Arizona actually looked a lot like him, dimples, blond hair, blue eyes. Callie smiled back.

"I'll be back for dinner later tonight, when is Arizona coming home?" He asked.

"Well, she should be home in a couple of hours." Callie got a genuine smile from the Colonel as he got up and walked towards the door.

Callie followed him to say goodbye.

"I'll see you later then. And remember Callie, if you ever hurt her again…" The Colonel threatened, but he smiled at the same time. At first Callie felt herself stiffen.

_Oh… It's a joke._

Callie thought as she saw the smile on the Colonel's face.

"Then I'll be the enemy and it's no good being the enemy of a soldier." Callie joked back.

They both laughed and the Colonel took of down the hall. Callie smiled as she closed the door behind him and returned to the couch and her book. Arizona would be home soon, and she would be proud of Callie.

Callie was still nervous about the dinner though. She had made it through one meeting with the Colonel. But she was still afraid to screw up the next one. She still had to impress the Colonel. What should she make? What should she talk about? Should she keep quite and only spoken when spoken to? Now she was scared.

_Chicken Piccata, Arizona, and… speak it'll make you seem human. _

She let out a sigh of relief. At least now she had some sort of a plan.

**xxxx**

**So… The mysterious man was Arizona's dad. He yelled, he smiled and he understood. Now he is making jokes and coming to dinner. Maybe Callie handled this one well. **

**Spoiler:**

Arizona still doesn't know about the conversation between Callie and her dad. How will she react when she comes home to a family dinner?

_**Personal note:**_

_Wow, this one was hard to write. I know it's not as long as the last one. But I really wanted to save the dinner for the next chapter. : ) _

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! : )_


	8. Chapter 8

**The how-to-get-over-the-love-of-your-life handbook**

_**Personal note**__: Sorry about the very late update. I've been busy with work and stuff, plus I got a bit of a writer's block. But here's the new chapter._

_Enjoy : )_

**xxxx**

**Chapter 8: How to have a family dinner**

It had been a long day for Arizona. She had had back-to-back surgeries and also the thought of her dad coming to town had given her a day-long headache. Right now, she would rather just spend the evening with her beautiful girlfriend. But she knew that her father could call any minute now and announce his arrival. She was exhausted when she reached Callie's apartment. She took a few seconds to get into perky-mode before opening the door. She might be exhausted but she still wanted to spend the night Callie without showing too much exhaustion. She wouldn't want to be put to bed early by a worried girlfriend.

When Arizona had managed to pull out the dimple-filled smile, which wasn't hard, she just had to think of her Calliope, she opened the door.

"Calliope, I'm ho… Dad." As Arizona saw her dad sitting that the kitchen counter she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hi honey." Callie said as she moved to her girlfriend and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Eh… Hey…" Arizona said without looking at her girlfriend. Her eyes were fixed at the manly figure in the room.

After a few minutes Arizona shook her head lightly and then looked at Callie with a confused look.

_I should have come home sooner… I should have… What did he say to her?_

Callie acted like nothing was out of the ordinary, kind of enjoying her girlfriend's confusion. She looked cute when she had that confused-mouth-half-open-look on her face. Callie moved back behind the counter and continued cooking.

"Come sit. We have white wine and I'm making Chicken Piccatta." Callie said while finishing up on the dish.

"Hey Zona. Long day at the hospital?" Her father, the Colonel, asked as he moved towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Eh… Well… Yes dad." Arizona replied, moving to sit on one of the chairs.

"What… Eh… What's going on here?" Arizona asked, still with that cute confused look on her face.

"Well, I came over earlier." The Colonel began. With that Arizona's head jerked up and she looked at her girlfriend with a horrified look on her face. "Don't worry honey." The Colonel continued as he saw his daughter's reaction. "We talked… or well, Callie talked." The Colonel smiled at Callie, who returned his smile. "And, Arizona, I want to apologize for not listening to you. I assumed that the girl who made you so heartbroken was different… I don't know, meaner or something… But I was wrong. I know now how much Callie loves you…" The Colonel said, as his smiled grew bigger, showing off his dimples. Arizona had tears in the corners of her eyes. She did not expect this. "But Arizona, you really should have told me you two were back together." The Colonel finished with a glimpse in his eye.

"I tried dad, but you…" Arizona said.

"I know I was being stubborn and protective… Can you blame a dad for keeping an eye out for his daughter?" He answered and giggled slightly. Callie joined in with the giggling.

"No you can not." Callie said and winked at the Colonel.

Arizona was totally thrown back. Her dad had come to Seattle to yell at Callie and now they where giggling and sharing jokes? What the hell happened? Then suddenly Arizona remembered what her dad had said about Callie and their talk. She turned to look into the beautiful brown eyes of her girlfriend.

"You talked to him?" Arizona asked.

"Ya… I'm sorry?..." Callie tried, frowning, not knowing whether Arizona was mad or happy about it.

"No, no… I love you, God, I love you so much." Arizona said as she quickly walked behind the counter and captured Callie's lips in a passionate kiss.

"I take that as a thank you?" Callie said in surprise, when Arizona pulled away from the kiss.

Arizona just nodded with a smile, dimples and all.

"I love you too, by the way." Callie said with a huge grin.

"So lovebirds, I think dinner's ready." The Colonel interrupted and pointed towards the food on the counter.

"Eh… Yes sir." Callie said as she broke her intense gaze with Arizona.

"Let's eat then." Arizona said, smiling towards her dad.

This day had just gotten so much better. She had never expected this to happen. Not alone her dad and Callie making friends. She was now looking forward to a nice, un-awkward family dinner.

**xxxx**

Callie and Arizona had said goodbye to the Colonel and Callie was taking out the dishes, when she felt two arms snake around her waist.

"Hi." Arizona said, leaning her head on Callie's shoulder.

"Hi." Callie replied leaning closer into the embrace and feeling the warmth of the blonde.

"You're amazing… No great… No… wait, I can't find a word that fits… You're just…" Arizona said while searching her brain for the right word. She had a cute little frown on her face.

"Awesome?" Callie asked and felt Arizona smile into her shoulder.

"Yeah. Awesome." Arizona said as her smile grew bigger and she kissed Callie's should.

"Well, he didn't really yell at me. He was actually kind of civil and calm. He just wanted an explanation… so I gave him one." Callie turned around in Arizona's arms and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"What did you tell him?" Arizona asked, curious to find out just what her dad and Callie had talked about, that had made him so happy and non-worry-like.

"Uh no. no." Callie said with a smirk. "That's between me and the Colonel."

"What? Calliope. Seriously." Arizona tried. But Callie broke out of her embrace and started walking towards the bedroom.

"Nope, not telling ya." Callie kept teasing.

"Calliopeeee… Tell meee…" Arizona tried again, putting on that cute little pout of hers.

"You're so cute when you pout… But I'm still not telling you." Callie said with a smirk on her face as her head popped out from behind the bedroom door.

"Care to join me?" Callie said, as her smirk grew bigger.

Arizona was still a bit irritated about Callie's new secret with her dad, but she couldn't resist the brunette. As she walked into the bedroom she thought to herself.

_How did I get this lucky?_

**xxxx**

_We need to talk._

_Meet me at your place in 20._

_Xoxo Lexie_

Mark had gotten that text from Lexie 19 minutes ago. He was pacing around his apartment, nervous as hell.

_What did I do wrong? Why does she wanna talk? 'We need to talk' that's never good, right?_

He was brought out of his pacing when the door shot open.

"Hi Lexie." He tried in a happy voice. Maybe that would help.

But Lexie wasn't in the mood for happy small talk. She stopped in front of Mark and look him directly into his eyes.

"We need to talk." She said without looking away.

"Yeah, you kinda said that. But why? I mean I didn't do anything. Not that I know of anyway." Mark started to ramble as his nerves took over.

"Not about us, Mark." Lexie said and smiled, trying to reassure her boyfriend. "We need to talk about Arizona."

"Oh… What about her?" Mark asked, feeling a wave of relief wash over him.

"I don't even know if I should be telling you this. I mean I'm her friend... And. And you. You're Callie's best friend." Lexie said pointing to Mark, who was just standing there complete confused about what Lexie was rambling about.

"What is it Lexie?"

"Well… I had rounds with Arizona today, and she asked me to do some paperwork for her in her office… And well, I went into her office, because I mean, she told me to…" Lexie was starting to ramble to fast and it was getting hard to understand her.

"Lexie. Breathe." Mark said, as he grabbed her shoulders.

Lexie took a deep breath, but she had to continue. She had started this, now she had to finish the story.

"Well, I looked in her shelf to find the papers… for the paperwork… and… I found it." Lexie continued.

"What? What did you find?" Mark questioned, he was getting kinda impatient now.

"A ring, Mark… I found a ring, in a box… A wedding ring." Lexie answered with a defeated tone.

"A ring? But that's good right… That's good?" Mark hesitated by the look on Lexie's face.

"I thought so too, but then… nosy Little Grey…" Lexie mocked herself. In some way she was mad at herself for doing this. "Took the ring out and looked at the engraving… I looked and. and… It wasn't her name, Mark… I wasn't Callie's name in the ring…"

Mark looked shocked. He couldn't believe it. How could Arizona do this? After everything they had been through. Callie was finally happy again. He couldn't allow this to happen. And who was the woman with the name on the ring? He couldn't believe it. He stood there for a while, wide-eyed, not knowing what to think or do.

"I… Mark, I think we need to tell her." Lexie said, sadness evident in her voice.

"I know, but… She's just so, so happy… I don't know if I can." Mark said as he stared into Lexie's eyes. Lexie just nodded, she knew this was going to be hard on Mark. But they had to do something.

**xxxx**

**To sum up: **

**The dinner went well, there was action in the bedroom and a new discovery was made.**

**Uuuhh, whose name is on the ring? And what the hell is Arizona doing?**

**Spoiler:**

Okay readers, here is the biggest spoiler yet.

The next chapter will be titled:

_**How to deal with another heartbreak**_


	9. Chapter 9

**The how-to-get-over-the-love-of-your-life handbook**

_**Personal note**__: If been sooo busy, so I haven't had any time to write. But here's the new chapter. _

**xxxx**

**Chapter 9: How to deal with another heartbreak**

Callie was in a very good mood, when she walked to Joe's to meet up with Mark and some of the others. Arizona had a late shift and was unable to go, but she had insisted that Callie should go. So now Callie was standing outside Joe's waiting for Mark, who had just texted that he was on his way.

She had only been standing there for a couple of minutes before Mark showed up. He was looking at the ground while walking, but Callie failed to notice this in her happy state. She was just smiling brightly when he came up to her, though his face showed almost every emotion but happiness.

"Hey Mark." Callie said, her smile widening when her friend come up to her.

"Hey Cal." Mark said a little less enthusiastic.

"Mark, I have great news! Everything went perfect with Arizona's dad." Callie began.

"Cal…" Mark unsuccessfully tried to interrupt.

"I mean I was terrified before he showed up. But when he did… Mark, we talked and laughed and joked… and…"

"Callie…" Mark tried again.

"I'm on fire… I didn't screw up, I told him and he totally understood… and… and we had family dinner."

"Cal…" Mark tried for the third time, but he was still being ignored.

"A family dinner, can you believe that Mark? We actually had a successful, non-awkward family dinner… And Arizona…" Callie tried to continue, but this time she was cut off by a yelling Mark Sloan.

"Callie!" Mark yelled.

"What?" Callie said a bit annoyed.

"I need to tell you something." Mark said as his eyes filled with sadness.

"Mark, what is it? Is Lexie okay?" Callie said, now with concern in her voice.

"No, Lexie's fine… It's Arizona…" Mark started.

"Arizona! Oh my God, is she okay? Mark, what happened? Is she hurt?" Callie began to blurt out the questions and Mark quickly realized that he had to continue fast.

"She is not hurt, Cal... She's fine… Or well at least until I get a hold of her… Then, after that, she might not be so fine…" Mark continued, angrily mumbling the last part.

"Why would you hurt her? Mark, didn't you listen to me, everything is great. No, you know what everything is _awesome_." Callie smiled to herself, but she still couldn't figure out where Mark was getting at.

"Cal, there is something you need to know…" Mark started again, sadness still evident in his voice.

"Oookay?" Callie said, still very _very_ confused.

"And please don't hurt Lexie, she didn't mean to find it. She is already mentally beating herself up about it…" Mark tried to stall what was about to come.

"I promise I'll not hurt Little Grey. What is it? What did she find?" Callie responded.

"Lexie went to Arizona's office, because Arizona asked her to, and she found a ring Cal… a ring… a wedding or engagement ring…" Mark started to repeat most of Lexie's story.

Now Callie had a huge smile on her face.

"Well, but that great right? Why are you looking so sad?" Callie said as her smile faltered a bit, when she saw that Mark was still very sad looking.

"Cal… I'm sorry…" Mark knew he had to tell her what Lexie had seen. But he had to apologize first. He had to make Callie understand that he would never want to hurt her. He is only telling her this, because he wants to save her from even more pain later on.

"Sorry about what Mark? I'm really confused here." Callie said with confusion written all over her face.

"It wasn't your name… In the ring… It wasn't your name… It was another girl…" Mark said looking Callie in the eyes for the first time.

Callie gasped as she felt her knees give up and she fell to the ground. Mark quickly catched her and carried her to the wall so that she had something to lean on. But when he let go, Callie slid down the wall and sat at the ground sobbing.

"Why… I m-mean how? She…" Callie tried through the sobbing.

Mark sat beside her and held her while she cried.

"I don't know Cal… I'm so _so_ sorry…" Mark tried to comfort his best friend.

"I think you need to talk to her…" Mark continued. "Go home, talk and figure this whole mess out… Maybe it's not even hers, maybe she is just holding it for a friend… I… We… Just wanted you to know… We thought you deserved to know." Mark tried.

"I know, thanks Mark… I have to talk to her… I just thought what we had was special… Maybe it wasn't…" Callie said and tried to stand. "I'm going home. I… I have to know, Mark… I have to hear it from her, she owes me that much right?"

"Yeah she does…" Mark said as he helped his friend to her feet and saw her walk off towards her apartment.

**xxxx**

Arizona had just gotten home from her late shift, or she had just gotten to Callie's place. But it had started to feel like home by now. She did spend almost every night here. Somebody knocked on the door. Which was weird since almost everyone they knew had a key to the apartment. If it wasn't Christina, Meredith, Owen, Mark or Callie, then who was it?

Arizona moved towards the door and what she saw when she opened the door broke her heart.

Callie had knocked on the door to her own apartment. She stood on the other side with tears pouring down her face. When Arizona tried to catch her eyes, she just looked away.

"Why?" Callie asked with a trembling voice.

"Why what? Calliope what's wrong?" Arizona said as she moved forward to comfort her girlfriend in her arms, but Callie took two steps back as soon as Arizona approached her. Arizona stopped and looked at Callie with concern and hurt.

"The ring… who is she?" Callie said, now with anger in her voice.

"What ring? Calliope I don't understand what's going on…" Arizona responded.

"The RING Arizona… The ring in your office… The one with another girls name on it… _That_ ring!" Callie almost yelled.

Arizona stood there in shock for a few seconds before realizing what Callie was yelling about.

"Oh…" Arizona mumbled. "You found it…"

"Hell ya I did, or well Lexie did, but I sure do know about it! Were you ever gonna tell me?" Callie said, becoming more and more angry.

"Callio…" Arizona tried to interrupt, but Callie wouldn't let her.

"After the family dinner, I thought… I don't know… Apparently I'm stupid or something… I thought you loved me… I… I thought what we had was special..," Callie continued, while becoming more aggressive.

Arizona flinched when Callie talked about them in past sentence.

"Who is she? Huh, who? Arizona!" Callie said as she slammed her fist into the doorframe.

It hurt like hell, but she didn't care. She was mad and hurt and well her medical career wasn't really on her mind right now.

Arizona jumped as Callie's hand collided with the doorframe and turned her gaze to the doorframe. Then she looked back at Callie wide-eyed, and a slight trace of fear in her eyes.

"Calliope listen…" Arizona began as she tried to suppress her fear. "The ring… The ring that you for some unknown reason assumed was for someone else… some… some girl… Yeah well, it was for some girl… The _only _girl… _you_, Calliope."

Callie's expression didn't change at first, but then when Arizona's words sunk in she looked at the blonde in confusion.

"What?" Was all she could say.

"The name in the ring Callie." Callie's heart tightened when Arizona used her nickname. "It's my mothers name, or well, it's her nickname… A nickname that my dad gave her… It was her ring… The one my father proposed with… I was gonna change the name to Calliope, but I was too busy at work… I guess now I don't have to…" Arizona's voice broke as she started to cry silently, tears falling down her cheeks. She pushed pass Callie and ran to the stairs. Callie just stood there completely lost and confused. After five minutes of staring right ahead she turned her gaze to where Arizona had walked five minutes ago.

_Shit!_

She thought as realization dawned on her.

"Arizona!" She yelled as she started to run down the stairs.

**xxxx**

**First Callie's heart broke... Then Arizona's heart broke... Now they are both heartbroken. **

**Spoiler:**

Callie goes to Arizona's apartment.

I'm not giving much away this time, you'll just have to wait and see.

_**Personal note:**_

_This chapter was short on purpose. Please don't hit me for it ; ) _

_I promise the next one will be longer... Way longer. : )_


	10. Author's note

**Author's note**

**Just a quick author's note, 'cause I have gotten a lot of reviews about why I did this whole ring-thing, when the girls were finally back together. Well here is the explanation :**

**We are exploring insecurities and how those insecurities affect the other person. **

**We have already been through how Arizona's insecurities about not thinking she is the one for Callie and about how she thought her fears would drive Callie away. So now, we are exploring Callie's insecurities. Mostly the one about being left. **

**That's it. : ) **

**Keep reading and reviewing. The reviews keep the story alive. : )**

**Oh! And I promise the next chapter will be up very soon. ; )**

**xoxo**

**SofieTC**


	11. Chapter 10

**The how-to-get-over-the-love-of-your-life handbook**

_**Personal note**__: Here's part 2. _

_Keep in mind that angst has to come for happiness to follow. : )_

_Oh, and I kept my promise, so this chapter is way longer than the last one. : )_

**xxxx**

**Chapter 10: How to deal with another heartbreak (part 2)**

Callie felt like she had been running for hours. The rain was pouring down and her legs were aching, but she didn't care. All she cared about was her broken heart and Arizona's broken heart. So she ran.

When Callie reached Arizona's door she didn't take any time to recover from the run. She just knocked at the door. She didn't want Arizona to know it was her, 'cause then she probably wouldn't open the door. So she knocked slowly, three times.

Arizona opened the door and stood face-to-face with a soaking wet Calliope Torres. She couldn't make out if Callie was crying or not, because the rain had washed her entire face. Also she didn't really care. She was mad, hurt and disappointed.

Arizona made a move to close the door. She knew it was hard and that it would hurt Callie, but she really didn't want to talk to her right now. Or, well, she wanted to, she just couldn't. What could she say, she had done nothing wrong, besides loving and respecting Callie enough to want to give Callie her mother's ring.

"Don't…" Callie said, still trying to catch her breath after the long run.

_Seriously, how did Arizona get here before me? _

Callie started to wonder. Even though that wasn't important now, she still wondered. She was after all a fast runner.

_Oh! The car!... I should really had thought of that._

She mentally slapped herself for running and not just taking the car. I mean, she looked like a mess right now. But still the run had helped with getting out some of the angry and aggressive feelings, she had had when she had tried to knockout the doorframe.

"Calliope… I can't…" Arizona said, with tearstains on her cheeks and fresh tears appearing in the corner of her eyes.

"Arizona… Just… You don't have to say anything… Just… Listen. Okay?" Callie said in a defeated tone.

"Calliope…"

"Please… Listen…" Callie said again, tears were now forming in her eyes too.

Arizona nodded in response and swallowed hard, trying to control the tears from flowing freely. Her heart ached to be near Callie, but she couldn't. It hurt too much.

_How can she even think that I would ever do something like that to her? _

Arizona thought, and with that she started crying. Callie jumped a bit in surprise. She hadn't even begun her speech yet and Arizona was already crying.

"Arizona, I'm sorry… I'm so _so_ sorry… I just… Mark said…" Callie started.

"Mark?... How could you even think that I would ever do something like that to you?" Arizona mumbled.

"I… Because I've been left before and… I know it's no excuse… But I thought… I mean. Everything was so perfect and I guess I just thought it was to good to be true… That somehow I didn't deserve it… You being willing to face your fears about kids with me… Your dad liking me, and the family dinner…" Callie tried.

"You're right. It's no excuse… Why don't you get it, I love you… No one else… And I'm not some slut or-or whore." Arizona said, now she was more angry than sad.

"I never said that… I never." Callie said as her heart broke more by Arizona's words.

"I know… But still, you kinda did." Arizona said slightly shaking her head. "You accused me of being one… Of cheating! Without even talking to me first… You know how that feels? To be seen as a cheater in the eyes of the one person you love the most. To have that person think you would ever do something like that. To have her doubt you like that, when all you wanted to do, all you did, was to make sure she would know how much you love her… That ring… It means a lot to me, and giving it to someone means even more… So think what you want Callie, I'm done." Arizona finished as the anger was once again replaced by sadness. Arizona had lost the battle against the tears and when she said the last two words she broke down completely. She quickly turned around and slammed the door shut.

"Arizona…" Callie whispered as she slid down the closed door. Her back leaning against it as she cried her lungs out. She had stayed outside that door before, and she would do it again. But there was something she needed to do. So after an hour she left.

**xxxx**

Callie had just arrived at Mark's after texting him that she was on her way. He opened the door and Callie hurried into the apartment.

"Hey to you to Cal?" Mark said with small smile, concern evident in his voice.

"Mark, seriously. The next time you tell me something, you better be a 100.000 percent sure!" Callie all but yelled at Mark.

"Wow, sorry… I just wanted to protect you… But sorry for protecting my best friend." Mark said in a defeated tone.

"Mark look at me." Callie said and Mark lifted his gaze to meet Callie's. "I'm really happy you're my friend. And I love that you protect me. But this really messed it up… And I know that I'm also at fault here… It's just easier to take it out on everyone else, ya'know… Sorry…" Callie looked at Mark with sadness in her eyes.

"It's okay Cal… I know I messed up too here, but all I tried to do was protect you… I just need you to know that." Mark responded.

"I know…" Callie said as her gaze dropped to the floor.

"Was there anything else you needed, 'cause it sounded like it in your text?" Mark asked after a short pause.

"Oh Right! Yeah well, I need that ring I gave you once. You know, the one that I wanted to give to Arizona when time came. The one you had to keep hidden, so that she wouldn't find it." Callie smiled slightly.

"Oh yeah, I'll just go get I for you." Mark said as a huge smile grew on his face.

Mark came back only seconds later with a small box.

"Here." Mark gave the box to Callie. "I thought you said everything was messed up… So why do you need it now?" Mark said with slight confusion.

"I'll tell you later Mark, thanks… A lot." Callie said and kissed Mark on the cheek before running out the door.

**xxxx**

Arizona couldn't sleep that night. She just wandered around her apartment either mumbling or sobbing. This lasted for a couple of hours until she decided that maybe it would be better to take a walk in the chilly Seattle weather. She picked up her jacket and her keys and headed out the door. Outside she found something that she didn't expect to find, for the second time at least.

"Calliope?"

This time Callie wasn't asleep this time she just stood there, right in front of the door. So when Arizona opened the door and stepped out she practically stepped right into Callie. Arizona felt tears come to her eyes as she stared at the woman in front of her. A few seconds ago that walk had sounded like a great idea, now… not so much.

"Ari… Just listen to me for two second please." Callie pleaded as she tried to look Arizona in the eyes. But Arizona turned her head and stared down the hall.

"1…" Arizona said, still avoiding Callie's gaze.

"Don't Arizona…" Callie tried.

"2…" Arizona continued.

"Don't be like that… Arizona… Please just give me a chance to explain…" With that Arizona turned her gaze to meet the brown orbs staring at her.

"What? Callie there is nothing you can say… I thought… I thought you understood that I was in this… That I would have never left you like Erica or George…" Arizona said with tears still in her eyes.

"But still you did." Callie said sadness covering her words. With that Arizona snapped.

"What? Are you serious right now? I didn't leave, you pushed me away! Don't try to blame me for this. I was willing to give you every part of me. I was willing to spend the rest of my life with you. But you didn't trust that did you? Nooo. So now I'm the bad guy for leaving. Callie, that is the biggest load of you-know-what that I have ever heard!" Arizona yelled. The tears were now gone and replaced by pure anger and disappointment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that… I'm just hurt and I need you… Even if it is my fault," With that Callie got an evil glare from Arizona. "Which I know it is." Callie continued, raising her hands in defense. "I still need you so much, I still don't want you to leave… I… Arizona… I love you with all of my being, and I'm so incredibly sorry that I didn't talk to you first… You're right I jumped to conclusions… And to the wrong ones… But I got scared… No, you know what, I got terrified of losing you… And that fear, that stupid _stupid_ irrational fear drove me to accuse you for something like that… I never meant to hurt you… I promised your dad… Oh, Crap! Your dad is so gonna kill me…" Callie said as her eyes widened in shock and she stopped her rambling and started to mumble or actually it was more like ranting.

"I deserve it… I deserve it…" Callie kept saying over and over.

Arizona stood there, not knowing how to react. Of course she still loved Callie. But she was afraid that this would happen every time they finally both felt happy and safe. That every time that happened, Callie would start to doubt their relationship and start to push her away to save herself some from being hurt again. Arizona's heart broke even more when Callie started ranting and she took Callie firmly by the shoulders.

"Calliope stop! Listen." Arizona said as she looked Callie directly in the eyes.

"Calliope I can't be in a relationship were every time things feels safe and we're happy you start pushing me away… It hurts to much… You need to learn to deal with your fear and learn to understand that I would never do that to you… I would never hurt you like that… This… What is happening now… You are hurting yourself by pushing me away… You are not hurting because of something I did, or well, only a bit… You are hurting because of your fear of loosing me. The fear has only come true because you made it… You made your worst fear happen while trying so hard to avoid it… The fears and the insecurities Calliope… We need to fight them…" Arizona paused. Callie had now broken down completely. Callie had realized that what Arizona was saying was true. She was destroying this, the relationship. Her fears, created by what had happened in previous relationships, haunted her. Then she suddenly realized what Arizona had said.

"We?" She asked and looked at Arizona with tears running down her cheeks.

"We… Callie I don't wanna loose you either… So I'll fight, just like you was willing to fight with me to overcome my fears, we'll fight to overcome yours… We'll fight together." Arizona said and pressed a soft kiss on Callie's lips.

"I'm sorry… I'm so _so _sorry… I love you…" Callie said as tears kept falling down her cheeks.

"I was hurt Calliope… I won't say I wasn't… 'Cause it part of what's suppose to help you get over the fear. You need to know that your fear and what it made you do hurt me… But I love you, and I protect the things I love, so I'll protect you and help you through this…" Arizona said and looked into Callie's eyes with love shining through all of her features.

With that Callie leaned down and kissed Arizona, this time the kiss was full of love, passion and most importantly hope. Hope that they would make it through this. Hope for a future.

Arizona accepted the kiss and kissed back with just as much force. The kiss heated up and they slowly backed into Arizona's apartment, closing the door behind them.

**xxxx**

When Arizona woke up she looked directly into the eyes of her beautiful Calliope.

"Hi." Callie smiled.

"How long have you been awake." Arizona said, still groggy from her sleep.

"A bit…" Callie said still smiling at Arizona. Not a smirk or a huge smile, just a small smile that displayed comfort and safety. Callie felt safe, she felt hope and love. She knew there was a lot of work ahead for her, but now she also knew that Arizona would be at her side every step of the way. That's when she remembered what she had picked up at Mark's the other night.

"Oh… I… Ehm… Just wait a second." Callie said, showing one finger in front of her, signaling for Arizona to wait. Arizona had confusion written all over her face. Callie went to the chair in one end of the bedroom and fumbled with her pants, putting them on and pulling something out of the pocket, and then she returned to the bed. But she didn't go to where she had laid before, she went to were Arizona was laying. Arizona turned around to face Callie. As Callie went down on her knees and pulled out the small box Arizona's confusion grew.

"Calliope, I really don't think it's the right ti…" She was interrupted by Callie's finger on her lips.

"I'm not on one knee, and this is not an engagement ring, well not yet anyways." Callie said smiling. She tried not to let her smile grow too big, it would ruin the moment, but it sure was hard. Now Arizona looked even more confused, if that was even possible.

"It's a commitment ring. I wanna show you that I'll work on my fears, that I'm in this and that I'll do anything not to push you away again. I want you to know that I'm committed to this… To us… So, for now, I'm not asking you to marry me, for now, I'm just asking you to help me, support me and love me, as I'll help, support and love you… So… Arizona Robbins, will you be my person, will you let me be committed to you?" Callie took in a deep breath and looked into Arizona's blue eyes, that had now filled with unshed tears.

"Yes…" Was all Arizona could say. Callie still hadn't opened the box, 'cause there was more she needed to say.

"Before I open the box and put the ring on your finger. Which I so wanna do." Callie's smile grew bigger. "I need to tell you something about the ring. It's something I promised your dad I would do." Callie's face grew more serious.

"Okay." Arizona nodded in response.

"Your dad gave me this ring. I was supposed to use it as your engagement ring. But with everything that has happened I thought I would change it's purpose a bit… Just for now… Later, I promise, it'll be an engagement ring." Callie started to ramble. She stopped for a few seconds to take in a deep breath. Arizona was looking at her curiously. "Arizona, this ring…" Callie opened the box, to show a plain silver ring, with a beautiful engraving. "This ring was made by your brother. He made it before he went to war… He wanted the person who was gonna love you with all of her heart to give it to you… So when your brother left he gave the ring to your dad and told him to give it to that person… And I guess your dad could sense how much I love you, that you are the one for me, that I want to spend my life with you… I guess he felt that I was the one Danny wanted to have giving you the ring… So…" Callie took the ring out of the box and placed it on Arizona's finger. Arizona had tears streaming down her face, but she had stayed silent, not sobbing, just crying silently through Callie's story. Callie smiled and cupped Arizona's face with her hand and brushed some of the tears away. "He also left a letter to go with the ring…" Callie said and reached into her back pocket to pull out the letter. She handed the letter to Arizona. Arizona held the letter tight while she leaned in at kissed Callie softly on the lips. Callie got up and sat beside Arizona on the bed.

"I can leave if you want some privacy…" Callie said as she moved to get up. But Arizona grabbed her and pulled her back down.

"He wanted you to have the ring… I think he would also want you to be here now…" Arizona said as she looked into Callie's brown eyes. There were still tears in the corner of her eyes. Arizona turned her attention back to the letter and started reading.

_Dear Zony_

_I'm going to war and I know the dangers that I'm going to have to face. I know that this might be my last message to you, my last change to talk to you. I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart. You are my sister, my best friend and my soul mate. No matter what happens over there none of that will change. _

_I made you a ring. I know you might think it silly or something, but I needed to. I needed to make sure you know that I'll always be with you. I want this ring to be given to you by the love of your life. I want you to know that I'll be with you in all the happy moments in your life. The ring is a symbol of that. _

_I'll always be by your side and watch over you, like I always have. _

_Love_

_Danny_

_Oh! And look at the engraving, it's so cool! _

As Arizona finished reading the letter there were still tears running down her cheek, but the emotion that covered her face was happiness. She had a small smile tugging her lips and she giggles slightly when she read the last part, because it reminded her so much of how Danny used to be.

She took the ring of and turned it so that she could see the engraving.

_I'm right here. Love Danny._

Arizona's smile grew bigger. She turned to look at Callie, who also had tears in her eyes.

"Thanks. I love you." She said as she kissed Callie on the lips.

"Thank Danny and your dad, I'm just the messenger." Callie said as she looked into the beautiful bright blue eyes in front of her.

"No, you are way more than that… My dad know it, Danny know it and I know it, you are the love of my life." Arizona said as she moved closer to Callie, so there lips were only inches apart. She looked into Callie's eyes for a while just loving the connection she felt when they where this close to each other without touching. But then she gave in and kissed Callie with all the passion she could muster. She pushed Callie onto her back and started trailing kisses down her neck.

_Danny, you might wanna look away now._

She thought to herself, smirking and giggling a bit, as she continued to kiss Callie.

**xxxx**

**So many feelings in one chapter…**

**Spoiler:**

Callie and Arizona still needs to work on their fears and insecurities. But this time they do it together.

Plus, I might include some more Mark and Lexie.

_**Personal note:**_

_This was such a hard chapter to write. I really hope you liked it. : )_


	12. Chapter 11

**The how-to-get-over-the-love-of-your-life handbook**

_**Personal note**__: Chapter 11 is up. I'm so sorry for the wait, but my computer broke down, so it wasn't really possible to update._

_Enjoy! : )_

**xxxx**

**Chapter 11: How to have couples dinner**

Callie walked into the hospital cafeteria and quickly spotted Mark sitting alone at a table eating an apple.

_Did he ever not eat apples? Seriously that guy had some fruit issues. _

Callie thought as she made her way towards his table. She picked up some food on the way and sat down across from Mark. Mark followed her with his eyes the entire way, she looked happy and sort of peaceful.

"Hey Cal, you look happy today? I'm guessing the ring-thing went well? Something that you, by the way, haven't explained yet." Mark said as he smiled to his best friend.

"Yeah. The ring-thing went well." Callie said a smile tugging her lips.

"Soo… You wanna elaborate that please?" Mark said with a curious look on his face. "Well not dirty details but, ya'know, the ring-thing? If it wasn't engagement what was it, 'cause the timing sure seemed wrong."

"First of all Mark, you are the biggest gossip. And second of all, what happened to dirty-mind-man-whore-Mark who always... And I mean always… wants dirty details." Callie said and laughed slightly.

"Well, first of all, I am not the biggest gossip… Unless of course it's good stuff… And second of all, my man-whore days are over. I'm with Lexie now." Mark smiled at the thought of him and Lexie. He had never thought he would settle down, but Lexie had certainly changed his mind. She was the one, he knew it. And he was not going to mess it up intentionally by sleeping around.

Callie had a horrified look on her face, she looked at Mark like he was an alien.

"What did you do to my best friend?" She threatened with a playful smirk.

Mark still had a satisfied and happy smile on his face. He took a bite of his apple and looked at Callie.

"Well, I guess he fell in love." Mark said as a small blush showed on his cheeks.

"Aww… I guess he did." Callie answered smiling back at Mark.

"Well Cal, I still need to know what happened though." Mark said after a moment of silent smiling.

"I know, and I'll tell you… I wanted to show Arizona that I'm in this, and that I made a big mistake judging her… So I kinda changed the purpose of the ring and made it into a commitment ring." Callie smiled as she told the story of the morning she had had. When she was done telling Mark everything, except the dirty details, Mark looked at her with slight confusion.

"So no engagement?" Mark said as tried to figure out what Callie meant.

"No engagement. Later there will, hopefully, be engagement, but for now it's commitment." Callie tried to explain.

"Yeah, well, it's sort of the same thing, so… Let's celebrate. Couples date at Joe's tonight!" Mark said with excitement in his voice. This was a part of being in a relationship that he had yet to explore, the couples date. He had never done it before, but he guessed it should be fun, since all the couples did it. And with a happy couple as Arizona and Callie now were, it should be fun.

**xxxx**

"Are you serious? With the guy who almost broke us up with his meddling?" Arizona said with slight disgust in her voice.

"Arizona… He's my best friend, and he's finally happy… And we are happy, I mean, at least I am…" Callie hesitated, she knew they still had to work on gaining each other's trust again, but she was still happy, _very _happy.

Arizona took a step forward so that they were only mere inches apart.

"I'm happy too." She said as she leaned up and gave Callie a quick kiss. "But I mean, I don't know if I trust him."

"I know, but he was only trying to protect me… He's a great friend, he just has a weird way of showing it sometimes." Callie tried with a small smile and a tilt of her head.

"Fine… But if he…" Arizona was cut off by Callie's lips on hers.

"I know, but he won't." With that she got an unconvinced look from her girlfriend. Arizona had her eyebrow lifted in response. "Well, he might, but I'll deal with it then okay?" Callie tried again, kissing her girlfriend on the lips one more time, before turning away to grab her bag.

"Ready to go?" Callie asked and grabbed Arizona's hand intertwining their fingers.

"Sure… What's the worst that can happen, right." Arizona said as she shrugged and followed her girlfriend out of the apartment.

**xxxx**

Mark and Lexie were already at Joe's when Arizona and Callie arrived.

"Hey." Callie said as they approached the table where the other couple was seated.

"Hey Cal and Blondie." Mark smiled as he greeted the two girls.

Arizona quickly shot Callie a glare and Callie laughed slightly at Arizona's attempt to make her see what Mark had done.

"Mark, please, not that me and Arizona is committed and everything, can you just try to not call her Blondie?" Callie said with a bit of seriousness on her face, but really she was trying not to laugh.

"Oh, sure. Roller-Girl it is then." Mark smiled and nodded at Arizona.

Arizona just gave him and evil look and took a seat opposite of Lexie.

Callie went to get drinks and the conversation flowed well between the couples. Well until Arizona tensed up and stopped participating in the conversation. Callie quickly noticed this and turned to look at Arizona with a concerned look.

"You okay, babe?"

"Ehm… Yeah… Sure… I'm awesome." Arizona tried and gave Callie a small, not at all convincing, smile.

Callie didn't believe a word of that, and really, no one would have.

_Did I do something wrong? Did Mark say something? Everything was going to well, what the hell happened?_

Callie started to panic slightly, she was afraid that she had done something wrong, and she needed to know, now. So she got up and offered Arizona a hand.

"Ari, will you please join me outside?" Arizona looked up at Callie, still slightly spaced out.

"Huh?" Then she saw Callie's hand and the words registered in her mind.

"Sure." She grabbed Callie's hand and followed her.

"Uuhh, Sexy time." Mark called after Callie.

Callie turned around and shot him an evil glare.

"Don't." She said as she walked out of the door to Joe's.

When she got outside Arizona was leaning on the wall of the building. Callie walked over and stood right in front of Arizona, but she kept some distance, because she still didn't know if she were the reason that Arizona was upset.

"Arizona, what's wrong?"

"I… Ehm… Lexie, she…" That only made Callie even more confused, what could Lexie possibly have done to upset Arizona? Except from the fact that she was the one who found the ring. Oh shit.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know that you were mad at Lexie for finding the ring… Stupid Cal… I should really have thought of that… I'm sorry." Callie said with a frown and a slightly frightened look on her face.

"No… No, it's not that… I'm not mad… Well, I was at first, but not anymore…" Arizona said as she shook her head.

"Then what's wrong honey?" Callie asked, still very _very_ confused about the whole situation.

"She's eating again Calliope." Arizona said as she looked into the brown eyes of her lover.

"What do you mean she's eating again?" Callie questioned, still not understanding what Arizona meant.

"She's eating… In there… Right now… And not just a couple of peanuts, she had practically emptied the bowl…" Arizona said as she tried to explain the seriousness of the situation to Callie.

"So? She is eating… We are all eating peanuts." Callie was still not understanding where this came from.

"No… Calliope, listen to me." Arizona took a deep breath and looked into Callie's eyes. "She's eating again… A lot… After the bowl of peanuts, she took out a Snickers-bar… Calliope, you know what that means right?"

As realization dawned on Callie her eyes widened.

"Oh my God… She's eating… again?" Callie said, she needed Arizona to confirm it one more time.

"Yeah, she is eating again." Arizona confirmed. "So… either she is pregnant or Mark did something bad, like really bad." Arizona searched her girlfriend's face for any kind of response, but when none came, she continued. "I think you need to talk to Mark… 'Cause I fix things, and when the things that I fix break up again, well, that's no fun… Calliope you need to talk to him… If he did something he needs to fix it. Lexie is a good person and a good friend… And I don't want to see her hurt again."

"So that's why you froze in there?" Callie said still wide-eyed.

"Yeah." Arizona sighed.

"Oh thank God!" Callie said and Arizona jumped slightly in surprise.

"What? Are you happy about this?" Arizona questioned, growing a bit angry.

"No, no. Of course not… I just… I thought you were mad at me, so I'm just… I'm relieved." Callie smiled and kissed Arizona. The kiss was happy and passionate, but Arizona pulled away way too soon for Callie's liking.

"As much as I wanna continue this Calliope." Arizona said with a smirk. "You really need to talk to him." Her smirk turned into a frown as she spoke.

"I know…" Callie sighed and looked into the beautiful blue eyes of her girlfriend. "I know."

"But…" Callie tried as she kissed her girlfriend one more time.

Arizona laughed at Callie's attempt to push the issue.

"Calliope." Arizona giggled between Callie's butterfly kisses.

"Yeah?" Callie asked with a smirk on her face, still not stopping.

"You need to…" That was as far as Arizona made it, because then Callie reached the sensitive spot on her neck, and there was no way she could refuse Callie when she did that.

Then suddenly, after a couple of minutes of making out, Callie stopped. Arizona pouted as she looked up on her girlfriend who had a smirk on her face.

"I need to talk to him." Callie said.

"What? Now?" Arizona asked and received at nod from Callie. "That's just mean!" Arizona continued to pout.

"I know." Callie said with the biggest smirk ever. "But you'll just have to wait. After all you were the one that said I needed to talk to him." With that Callie turned on her heel and walked towards the entrance to Joe's.

"Tease!" Arizona yelled after her as she pushed herself off the wall and followed her girlfriend.

**xxxx**

**Well, Callie and Arizona are finally doing okay, but now there might be trouble in the other paradise. **

**Spoiler:**

Callie's talk with Mark.

Surprises to come!

_**Personal note:**_

_Sorry again for the late update. Don't hate me. ; )_

_Please review .It'll make my day. : )_


	13. Chapter 12

**The how-to-get-over-the-love-of-your-life handbook**

_**Personal note:**_

_Sorry for the long wait. I've been pretty busy, plus my computer broke down and I had to get it fixed. Anyways, I'm sorry you had to wait this long, hope you still want to read the story. _

_Here's the new chapter. : )_

_Enjoy. _

**xxxx**

**Chapter 12: How to be surprised**

When Callie went back inside Joe's she walked directly to the table with the happy looking couple, Mark and Lexie. She knew what she had to do. But it was hard, since they looked so happy. Especially Mark who had thought that he might never get Lexie back. How was she supposed to just go over there and ruin it. And if Mark had really done something bad, he sure didn't look like he knew what he had done, or maybe he was just really good at acting like he had done nothing wrong.

"Cal? Are you okay?" Mark asked, bringing Callie back from her thoughtful trance.

"Huh?" Was Callie's response, she was not complete aware of how long she had been standing there lost in thought.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked again, with a look of concern on his face.

Callie turned her gaze to look at Mark.

"I need you. I-I mean I need to talk to you. Outside. Now." Callie managed to get out as she stumbled through the sentences.

While Callie stood there trying to talk English and make some sort of sense, Arizona approached the table.

"Hi guys." She said in a perky voice.

Mark was looking more and more confused. Arizona looked happy and perky, while his best friend looked like something was seriously wrong. And well, something had to be wrong, otherwise Callie wouldn't stand there mostly speechless and asking to talk to Mark.

Mark got up and walked towards Callie. He quickly changed into 'Mark-the-protective-best-friend' and shot Arizona an evil glare. Arizona however didn't notice this. She was already in deep conversation with Lexie about a patient at the hospital. When Mark noticed that Arizona didn't pay attention to him he walked over and whispered in her ear.

"I swear to God if you've hurt her again…" Mark didn't get any further with his threat because he was pulled towards the exit by Callie's rather strong hands.

Arizona might have missed the evil glare but she sure noticed the threat. She looked at Lexie with slight horror in her eyes.

"So did you hurt her?" Lexie asked, looking at Arizona and trying to figure out what had happened between her and Callie.

"No, no… Why does everyone seem to think that I would hurt her again?" Arizona asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Lexie just shrugged. A lot had happened between Arizona and Callie, everyone was still trying to figure out if something would happen between them again.

"Well, it has nothing to do with me. Callie just needed to talk to Mark." Arizona said, trying not to let her concern show. Lexie was one of her best friends, she didn't want to see her hurt again. But with Lexie the eating-thing was always a sign that something was up. Arizona just hadn't figured out what yet.

**xxxx**

Outside of Joe's Mark was looking at Callie waiting for her to say something. But when she didn't, after quite some time, he decided to ask.

"What's up Cal? Did she hurt you again?" Mark said and waited for a response. But Callie was still just staring straight ahead, looking deep in thought and didn't answer his questions. "I swear I'll hurt her if she hurts you again. I can't believe she keeps on pulling this crap on you!" Mark nearly yelled. The yelling seemed to bring Callie out of her trance and she looked up at Mark.

"No Mark. Me and Arizona we're fine." She said still looking directly into his eyes. When he saw the truth in her eyes he visibly relaxed and took a deep breath.

"Then what is it?" Mark asked, clearly confused as to why he was standing outside of Joe's when nothing seemed to be wrong.

"What did you do?" Callie said in an accusing voice.

"What do you mean, what did I do?" Mark asked with a frown.

"Mark, tell me. 'Cause Lexie is eating again and it's making Arizona sad, because Lexie is her friend… So what did you do?" Callie asked, getting slightly annoyed with Mark's ignorance.

"Oh, you mean…" Mark said and Callie nodded in response. Than out of nowhere Mark broke into a laughter that could probably be heard several blocks away.

"Cal, come on." He said as he pulled a very confused Callie back into Joe's.

**xxxx**

Mark was still pulling Callie as he walked straight to the table with Lexie and Arizona. Lexie looked up at Mark and saw his amused expression, she then looked at Callie who had a confused and startled look on her face. Arizona also turned to look at the two friends. She gave Callie a 'what-is-going-on'-stare, but Callie was to startled to notice it.

"Lexie, you gotta hear this." Mark said through his laughter.

Lexie looked at Mark with a smile and nodded for him to continue.

"So Blondie and Cal noticed the eating-thing and wants to know if I hurt you!" Mark said, still laughing loudly.

Lexie broke into a huge smile and started to laugh along with Mark. Arizona and Callie both looked at each other with confusion written all over their faces. They looked between Mark and Lexie, desperately wanting an explanation to the laughter.

Lexie was the first of the two to catch her breath and stop laughing. She looked at Callie and Arizona with an amused smile.

"I love that you care about me, and well… us." Lexie said as she motioned between her and Mark. "But I'm not eating because I'm sad…" Lexie said as she looked at Arizona.

"Oh… OH!" Arizona said as she suddenly realized what Lexie was trying to tell her. She looked at Callie who still hadn't understood a thing.

Arizona turned her gaze towards Mark.

"Mark I think you need to explain it in words to Calliope." Arizona said with a huge smile, dimples and all.

"Cal…" Mark said and Callie turned to look at Mark, still very confused about this whole thing.

_If he didn't hurt her, then why is she eating that much, and all the time… Why is she…_

Callie didn't get further in her mental search for answers before Mark spoke.

"Cal, we're pregnant."

_Oh… OH! Pregnant of course… That would explain the eating-thing._

Callie looked between Mark and Lexie and then at Arizona.

"Oh my God, congratulations!" Callie said as she jumped up of her chair and ran to hug both Mark and Lexie. When she sat back down, she looked at Arizona with a huge smile on her face.

"We're so sorry for assuming the worst. We are just so happy that you're back together." Arizona started. "But it's just 'cause we care." Arizona smiled at Lexie, who smiled back.

"So… How pregnant are you?" Callie asked still with a huge smile on her face.

"Not long, but we are going to a check-up tomorrow, we'll know more then." Lexie said and turned her head to smile at Mark, giving him a peck on the lips.

When they decided to call it the night and walked out of Joe's Callie had a huge smile on her face. She was joking around with Mark about names and baby stuff, while she had her arm around Arizona's shoulders. Callie was so happy, her smile was just as big when they reached the apartment as it had been when she first found out. But what Callie didn't know was that Arizona was having an internal freak-out.

**xxxx**

The next couple of days Mark and Lexie spent picking out names and buying baby stuff. Callie of course came and helped with caring the stuff, since Mark wouldn't let Lexie carry anything, not even a small toy, even though she wasn't that far along.

One evening Mark and Lexie was sitting in the couch watching a movie, when Mark turned to Lexie and looked at her with concern.

"Have you talked to Arizona?" He asked.

"Yeah, at work. Why?" Lexie asked, still focusing on the movie.

"Well…" Mark said. "It's just, she hasn't been with us when we were out buying the baby stuff and every time we mention different names she seems to space out." Mark continued. Lexie turned her gaze away from the movie and looked at Mark.

"Mark I'm sure everything is all right, she has a lot going on at work. I think she just… well, uses her time off to sleep and relax. She's probably just too exhausted to help out… And it's okay, because, well, Callie helps out and she is stronger anyways so…" Lexie started, and well, slightly rambled. But when she saw it hadn't eased Mark's concern she continued. "Mark… She has this huge case in Peds right now. She talked to me about it a Joe's. She dealing with a lot of pressure, because she doesn't think she'll be able to save this kid… So that's probably why she has been distant lately… You need to relax, her and Callie are fine." Lexie reassured her boyfriend. And it worked, 'cause she saw how Mark's shoulders visibly relaxed and he smiled slightly.

"You're probably right." He said as he kissed Lexie.

"Now… Because of your concern I've missed part of the movie… So, I guess that means you'll make more popcorn and bring more candy, 'cause we'll have to start the movie over… And that requires more candy for momma." Lexie said with a huge grin. She sure did know how to take advantage of the whole pregnant thing. Lexie had learnt something during the last week, Mark would do anything for her. So why not use that to the fullest?

"Right babe, what do you want?" Mark said as he smiled at his girlfriend. He knew she used this pregnant thing to her advantaged but he didn't care, he would do anything for her and the baby.

"Well, Alexander Sloan-Grey wants gummy bears and Robyn Calliope Sloan-Grey wants popcorn… and I want chocolate." Lexie said with a huge smile. She and Mark had decided that if it was to be a boy he would be named Alexander and if it was going to be a girl it was either Robyn Calliope or Katie, and well Lexie liked the name Robyn Calliope better, it was… more special.

"Coming right up." Marked laughed at his girlfriends dorkyness.

When he got back he placed the candy and popcorn on the table and moved over to kiss Lexie's stomach.

"I love you baby." He said as he kissed it. Then he moved to kiss his girlfriend on the lips. "I love you baby." He repeated with a huge smile.

"We love you too." Lexie said as she kissed Mark one more time before pressing play on the remote and turning her attention towards the movie and the candy.

**xxxx**

_**So… What's going on with Arizona?**_

**Spoiler:**

Arizona is acting strange.

Callie notices.

_**Personal note: **_

_I really hope you liked this one. _

_What did you think of the baby names? Thought it would be kinda funny with a Robyn Calliope Sloan-Grey. Eventhough Alexander Sloan-Grey is a cute name too, and it kinda refers to Lexie. : )_


	14. Chapter 13

**The how-to-get-over-the-love-of-your-life handbook**

_**Personal note:**_

_Sorry for the long wait. : ) _

_Had a tiny writers block. I didn't really know how to explain why Arizona is acting strange. But I like the way it came out. : ) Hope you'll like it too. : )_

**xxxx**

**Chapter 13: How to fight the fears**

Callie and Arizona was sitting at the table eating dinner, a Spanish dish that Callie had made when they got home from the hospital. There were silence, expect from occasional small talk about a patient or a surgery. Callie had noticed that Arizona had been acting a bit strange and distant the last week or so. But she knew that Arizona had this big case at the hospital, a case with a patient who might not survive. Knowing Arizona and the way she care about her patients, Callie knew, or well she was pretty sure that the reason for Arizona's behavior was because of that case. Callie would let Arizona tell her when she was ready to. She wasn't going to push the blonde into talking. So Callie continued with the small talk.

The dinner continued in silence until Callie was unable to stay silent for a minute longer. She began talking about her shopping trip with Mark and Lexie, about how cute the toys were. As Callie mentioned Mark and Lexie's baby Arizona froze. But Callie didn't notice, she was looking at her plate and shuffling food around while talking. So she kept talking. Callie went on to talking about Lexie's ideas for names, she found the name Robyn Calliope slightly amusing, but kinda sweet, considering it was honoring her and Arizona.

"I like Alexander better though…" Callie continued, still not noticing Arizona's frozen body language. "But Robyn is still sweet, I think Mark would probably call the kid Mark Jr. if he was the one deciding, but I kinda think Lexie has the last word in the name-picking." Callie went on. "I would like our baby to be called something Spanish, like-like Adrian or Emilio, well if it's a boy of course. If it's a girl maybe Rayen, it means 'flower' ya'know, that would be cute." Callie smiled to herself. Arizona on the other hand was still frozen in place staring straight at her plate, not saying a word.

"But if it's a boy I would love to have your brothers name in there too. So maybe… Daniel Emilio Torres-Robbins… Or Daniel Adrian… No, Daniel Emilio sounds better… What do y…" Callie stopped speaking. She had lifted her gaze from the plate and was looking at Arizona. "… Arizona, baby, what's wrong?... Arizona?" Callie said as she quickly got up and moved to kneel next to Arizona's chair.

Arizona was breathing in short intakes, her eyes wide and her face in panic. She looked like she couldn't breathe.

"Arizona, baby…" Callie said as she looked at Arizona and took her head between her hands.

"Arizona look at me… What's happening?" Callie's eyes were filled with worry as she searched her lovers face for answers.

"An-anxiety att-attac-ck." Arizona tried speaking while she continued to hyperventilate.

"Arizona look me in the eyes and breath with me… Slow deep breaths… Slowly… Inhale… Exhale…" Callie said as she held Arizona face firmly in place, so that Arizona could do nothing but look into Callie's eyes. Arizona had tears in her eyes but she started relaxing as their breathing became in sync. Callie let out a sigh of relief when she saw Arizona relax. Arizona kept on taking deep breaths in order to stay calm.

A couple of minutes later Arizona's breathing was normal again. Callie was still kneeling next to her chair and she had Arizona in a tight embrace.

"I-I'm sorry." Arizona said as she regained composure.

"Shh… It's over now, I'm here…" Callie kept repeating soothing words in Arizona's ear, until she was certain the blonde was composed enough to talk. Callie let them to the living room couch and sat down, still holding on to Arizona.

"So…" Callie started, she really didn't want to push the blonde but she had to know what happened. It was killing her to see the love of her life like this. So she continued with her question. "Eh… What happened?"

Arizona looked away from Callie's eyes and gaze at the floor looking ashamed of herself.

"It's nothing… it's…" Arizona said, mentally beating herself up for having lost composure.

"Arizona it's not nothing when you get an anxiety attack like that… You need to talk to me… I-I just wanna help you…" Callie said with sadness and hurt evident in her features. She was hurt that Arizona wouldn't tell her, that she was just being dismissed like that.

"Calliope… I…" Arizona took a few deep breaths when she felt her composure crumble slightly. "All the baby stuff with Mark and Lexie… And-and you helping them and the toys and the clothes… You look so happy and then-then…"

Callie was getting a bit frustrated. Was she not allowed to help Mark with his baby? Was she not allowed to be happy for them? Happy that she was going to be an ant? But she knew that Arizona had to finish so she kept herself from interrupting.

"Then the baby names… And not just their baby's name, but-but ours… And you look so so happy and that smile… and… I…" Arizona continued.

"Oh, God… Baby I never meant to push it on you, I was just thinking out loud… and-and I'm sorry baby…" Callie interrupted as she felt all her frustration leave her body to be replaced by concern and self-loathing.

"No… no…" Arizona said as she turned her gaze to look into Callie's brown orbs. Both Callie and Arizona had tears in their eyes. "It's not your fault, this is not something you did… I just… I'm scared because you look so happy when you talk about the baby… And then you started talking about baby names, and names for out babies, and… I just, I'm scared that you might want babies now… And I don't think I'm ready… I'm not ready… I'm… I don't want to hurt you… I'm just… It's to much right now ya'know… I'm not ready…" And with that Arizona broke down again, this time she wasn't hyperventilation though, this time she was just sobbing, tears rolling down her beautiful face.

"Arizona…" Callie breathed out as she quickly rapped her girlfriend in her arms and rocked her slowly back an forth, trying to sooth her.

"Arizona, I'm sorry if you felt pushed. Yes I have a smile on my face when I talk about their baby, it's a tiny miracle, it's what Mark wanted… And I'm going to be ant Callie and you, you are going to be antie Zona… I'm happy because of the miracle that will be a part of our lives, Arizona. I will keep on being happy because of that and I want you to be able to be happy about it too. 'Cause, God, I know how happy you wanna be for them, Mark and Lexie." Callie turned Arizona's head with her finger and her chin, so that there eyes locked. "But we're not ready to have a baby yet. You're not ready. And well, I'm not ready… I'm not ready, because I love you and I want to wait till you're a thousand percent sure you're ready… I don't want to push you… I want the baby to be a mutual decision. I want us both to be ready." Callie nodded slightly while she kept her gaze locked with Arizona's. "I didn't start talking about names to push you… I just… Well, it just slipped out… Because I know, that a kids in our future, and I guess I just started wondering about what that kid would look like, what his or hers name will be… and I'm truly sorry if you felt pushed or if I scared you…" Callie said with tears in her eyes.

Arizona sat for a while, silent, trying to absorb everything Callie had said. Callie wanted a baby, but not until they were both ready. They were gonna do this together. They were gonna move forward together.

"Why are you so amazing?" Arizona asked, clearly confusing Callie.

"Wha-what?" Callie said as she tried to understand were Arizona was coming from.

"You're amazing and I love you… And I might not be ready now, I might feel pushed in the future, but it's not your fault… I think. I think we have to communicate better when it comes to the baby-thing… We need to ask each other if we're okay, to ask each other if we feel pressured or pushed, to talk about it, ya'know… I mean, at least, I think I need that. I need to talk to you about stuff like this, so that I don't bottle it up and it gets to much… I'm sorry… You're amazing and I'm just a mess, when I should be happy that you're happy." Arizona rambled, while Callie looked with surprise written all over her face.

"Oh Arizona, you're not a mess… or well, just a tiny bit." Callie smiled at her girlfriend. Arizona chuckled through the last stray tears and the lump in her throat. "I was a mess when you found me at Joe's, and you waited, you helped me… Now it's my turn to help you, and, God, Arizona I would wait forever if it means you'll stay with me." Callie's smile grew bigger and a small smile tucked in the corners of Arizona's lips. "I love you, and you don't have to be sorry, you just have to tell me when you're scared, so that we can fight the fears. Okay baby? That's all I need." Callie finished.

"I will, I promise." Arizona said as she gave Callie a peck on the lips.

"I think we should take some nights off to fight my fears and talk about it… I think talking about the babies will help… Just slowly, moving forward slowly." Arizona said with a nod of her head.

"I think that's a great idea… But right now, I think we have talked enough for tonight. Let's go to bed." Callie said as she got up and put out her hand for Arizona to take. Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and they made their way to the bedroom.

They got in bed and cuddled up, as close to each other as possible. They both needed to feel the warmth of the other. They needed to feel the comfort and the safety of lying in each other's arms. Callie sighed in comfort and began drifting off to sleep. Arizona sighed and shifted to get closer to her lover.

"Daniel Emilio Torres-Robbins… I like it…" Arizona whispered, a small smile on her lips.

"Mhmm." Callie mumbled back, making Arizona chuckle slightly, before they both fell asleep.

**xxxx**

_**Arizona got scared, but they fought the fears together.**_

**Spoiler:**

Next chapter will feature one enjoying Christina Yang.

Plus Mark and Lexie get's closer to the birth of their baby.

What will all this mean for our girls?

_**Personal note:**_

_Thanks for reading. _

_Please review, it'll make my day! : )_


	15. Chapter 14

**The how-to-get-over-the-love-of-your-life handbook**

_**Personal note:**_

_Wanna apologize for the spelling mistake in last chapter's spoiler. Of course it was not meant to be "one 'enjoying' Cristina Yang", it was meant to be "one 'annoying' Cristina Yang". My bad ; )_

_Also sorry for the late update… again. ; ) _

**xxxx**

**Chapter 14: How to have little fun**

It was an odd day in the hospital cafeteria, 'cause today one of the tables was occupied by Arizona, Lexie and Cristina, which was a pretty rare mix of people. Not that Arizona and Lexie hadn't eaten lunch together before, they had, but it was the new addition to the table that made this a special lunch. It was the third person, Cristina Yang. Arizona and Lexie kept sharing glances at each other, trying to get the other one to ask Cristina why she had joined them.

"You know, I'm not blind." Cristina Yang suddenly said.

"Eh… W-what?" Lexie said, clearly confused about the sudden outburst from Yang.

"I can see the glances, I know you're both wondering why I'm sitting here." Yang explained.

"Well, you normally sit with Meredith. I'm just surprised… pleasantly, of course." Arizona said and tried to sound like she wasn't lying about the last bit. She even tried to convince Cristina by giving her, her best dimpled smile.

"Cut the crap Blondie." Cristina responded. "I'm sitting here today because Meredith decided to do the McNasty with McDreamy in his office, leaving me with McPerky and McFatty. You two." Cristina motioned between the two other surgeons to make her point clear.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm fat." Lexie defended, sounding slightly offended.

"Eh yeah it does." Cristina said as she took another bite of her food.

Arizona giggled at the exchange and received an evil glare from Lexie.

"It's true. You eat a lot." Arizona said while she nodded and pointed at Lexie's plate. The plate was filled with almost every possible kind of food that could be purchased in the cafeteria, including some candy bars from the wending machine.

Lexie looked at her plate and then up at Arizona and Cristina. Cristina put her hand in the air.

"High-five to Blondie!" Cristina said while laughing. Arizona joined the laughter and high-fived Cristina back.

This just made Lexie even more angry, maybe the hormones also had something to do with it, but nonetheless she was pissed.

"Well in case you haven't noticed I'm feeding two people here, me and the baby, and if the baby is gonna grow up to be big and strong I need to eat A LOT!" Lexie practically yelled.

"Yeah well, you're still fat." Yang shot back with a laugh.

Arizona tried desperately to contain her giggles, while Lexie got up to leave.

"I'm sorry Lexie, it's just really _really_ funny. The hormones and stuff." Arizona tried to defend her giggling, but just received yet another evil glare from Lexie who was already on her way out of the cafeteria.

"We probably shouldn't have laughed like that." Arizona said sounding slightly guilty.

"Oh she'll get over it." Yang said as she continued to eat, showing no signs of guilt. But then again, Cristina hardly ever showed her emotions.

"I guess so… And it's not like I laughed on purpose, I just had a lot of sugar today… Like a lot…" Arizona said as she tried to show the amount with her hands. She kinda acted like she was drunk, but really she was just high on sugar. "One of the kids had a birthday party and there were cake and candy. We all got these cute little pink candy bags, like a goodybag-thingy. It was so cute." She rambled on.

"You know the bags are meant for the kids right?" Cristina said, clearly amused by the blonde's rambling.

"What? Seriously? But it thought…" Arizona responded with a surprised look on her face.

"That many years in Peds one would think that you learned something." Cristina continued to be amused about the perky surgeon's childish behavior.

"No I learned something, I just always thought…" Arizona trailed off. "Oh well, no one complained and I got candy. Everyone's happy!" Arizona squealed the last part, making Cristina jump slightly in her seat.

Cristina started to get up from her seat.

"To much sugar equals to much perkiness. You should really carry around a sign with: 'Please don't feed the surgeon. No sugar'." Cristina said as she turned to move.

"Yeah well, at least I'm not… Grumpy, all the time!" Arizona yelled back.

"I'm not grumpy I'm just hardcore." Cristina said with a smirk as she left the cafeteria, leaving Arizona alone with her sugar high.

**xxxx**

Arizona, Callie (quick encounter) Arizona still sugar high

Callie was standing by the nurses station in the Ortho wing doing charts, when she suddenly felt two arms snake their way around her waist. Callie instantly knew that it was Arizona but decided to tease her a bit.

"Catherine, you know I have a girlfriend, she might see us." Callie smirked as she felt Arizona's arms loosened their grip and started moving away from her waist.

Callie turned around with a smirk and looked directly into Arizona's eyes. Arizona looked startled and slightly hurt.

"Oh hun, I was just kidding, I thought you knew that." Callie said as when Arizona's expression didn't change.

"Mmmhmm." Arizona nodded slightly shaking her head to try and hide the tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes.

Callie quickly wrapped her arms around Arizona and tried to comfort her.

"I'm sorry babe, I was just fooling around with you, I didn't mean to hurt you." Callie whispered into Arizona's ear in the most calm and comforting voice she had.

"I know… I just…" Arizona trailed off, still clinging to Callie, not wanting to let go of her.

Arizona took a few deep steadying breaths before she continued.

"I just… I just got of this sugar high, I was all hyper and perky, and now I'm all tired and emotional… Sorry, I really didn't mean to cry…" Arizona said as she nuzzled her head in the crook of her girlfriend's neck.

"Haha! Seriously Arizona you're just to cute sometimes." Callie laughed and turned Arizona's head so that their eyes locked. "Cute and kinda like a big kid, but I love you." Callie said as she gave Arizona a peck on the lips. "By the way there's no nurse called Catherine in the Ortho department. And if there was, I wouldn't let her hold me like you do." Callie smiled and looked into the blue eyes of her girlfriend.

"Oh, you're just so funny aren't you." Arizona said as she scowled at Callie, with a playful hint in her eyes. "It's not like it's my fault I got this emotional."

"Oh, yea honey it kinda is." Callie said her smile growing even bigger.

"No the kids… and the candy… and… and…" Arizona tried to come up with some explanation that didn't make it her fault.

"See, totally your own fault. It's not like the kids shoved the candy down your throat babe." Callie said as she grabbed Arizona's shoulders and started to walk down the hall.

While they walked Arizona was bickering and arguing, mostly not audible, but some of the words could be heard.

"Candy… kids… my fault, huh… stupid sugar high…"

"Let's just get you home so you can sleep away that emotional rollercoaster." Callie giggled at her girlfriends bickering and continued towards her apartment.

**xxxx**

Callie walked into Mark's apartment, which was unlocked, it had been that way since Callie had started to help with the baby stuff. Besides she was pretty sure she wouldn't accidently walk in on Mark and Lexie having sex. Because of Lexie's pregnancy Mark had said he wouldn't have sex with her as long as she was that big. He said it was because of the awkward situation it would put him in, since the stomach was in the way of him being on top. Lexie's wasn't really happy about this arrangement, since she was craving some sort of physical contact with the father of her baby.

"Hey Mark, is it okay if I stay here until Arizona wake up." Callie asked as she sat next to Mark on the couch.

"Yea yea, whatever nothings going on here anyway, so you might as well entertain me." Mark shot back with annoyance evident in his voice.

"Wow, somebody is sexually frustrated." Callie said as she raised her hands in defeat.

Mark just shot her an evil glare and took another sip of his beer.

"Why is Blondie in bed so early anyway?" Mark asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"She ate to much candy and got all emotional, so…" Callie took a sip of her newly opened beer. "I send her to bed." Callie shrugged.

"Hah, there's your kid Torres." Mark joked and Callie started laughing.

"Yea… So, why _are_ you all sexually frustrated? No action in the bedroom with the Little, scratch that, _Big_ Grey?" Callie asked as she looked a her bestfriend.

"No, none. If never had this quite a sex life since… Yeah well since I was 12." Mark said in a defeated tone.

Callie almost choked on her beer.

"12, seriously Sloan I knew you had been in the game for a looong time, but 12, that's just way _way_ to early." Callie said with a smile.

"Yeah well I was hot, and so was my friend's sister." Mark said with a smirk.

"So… No sex… Why?" Callie asked.

"It's just, she's really big, and I don't know, it's just weird…" Mark tried to explain.

Callie laughed slightly at Mark's scrunched up face.

"Hah, didn't know big manly Sloan was afraid of a little belly getting in the way." Callie said while laughing slightly.

"I'm…" Mark tried but he was cut off by Callie.

"Admit Mark, you're scared… I bet you can't do it until she's no longer pregnant." Callie challenged her best friend.

"Is that a challenge Torres?" Mark asked and quirked up his eyebrow.

"Dare to take it?" Callie continued as she stared into Mark's eyes, showing him that she wasn't gonna let this challenge go.

"Oh I'll take it Torres, and I'll win." Mark said.

Really it was just a trick from Callie's side to get her best friend back. This grumpy frustrated Mark wasn't nearly as funny as the Mark she used to know. Callie knew Mark couldn't back away from a challenge, especially if it involved sex.

"Okay, but if you don't do it then you're paying the next round on Joe's." Callie said with a smirk.

"Fine, but if I do, do it, then…" Mark stopped to think about what he wanted as his prize. "Then you and Blondie do a full on kiss, tongue and all, right in front of me." Mark smirked and nodded his head, satisfied with his choice of prize.

"Mark, seriously…" Callie tried.

"Nope Cal, that's my condition, take it or leave it." Mark said as he continued to smirk.

"Ugh okay, at least there's still a bit man-whore left in you." Callie said as she got up and walked towards the apartment door. She turned around as she reached the door.

"You've got 2 days Sloan." She said before she walked out of her door and towards her own apartment.

**xxxx**

_**Lexie was teased, Arizona was teased and Mark was teased. Callie and Cristina on the other hand had a very entertaining day.**_

**Spoilers:**

First 'fear-fighting'-evening at Callie's place.

Plus a big question is asked.

_**Personal note:**_

_So this chapter was a bit of a filler, but next chapter will move the story further ahead._


End file.
